


Henry x William~ fnaf one-shots

by Faceless666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Drink Spiking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Neglect, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceless666/pseuds/Faceless666
Summary: A bunch of smutty, sad and maybe fluffy one shots based on one of my favourite ships, William x Henry. Feel free to request anything you like, rules are on the request chapter. Hope you enjoy reading these as much as I do writing them.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Grief-stricken

**Author's Note:**

> Gets a little heated but not much. Chapter; Grief-stricken.

The chair collides heavily against the wall as firm hands grip it, launching it at the concetrete like it barely weighs more than a sheet of paper. 

A brunette haired man doesn't even have enough time to stutter at the, rarely seen, brute force that his sandy-haired business partner is using. "Henry..."

The truth is, well, the truth is that HE is the cause of Henry's distress. But he dare not say that to his face, not when the reason why he's so angry is such a sinful secret that he swore to himself he would take it to the grave. 

"what?" The words are spoken with a sour taste, they're so cold and bitter that it causes a shiver to run down William's back. He would never admit it out loud, but a part of him likes this angry side of his best friend. It's a side that he doesn't let many people see and he feels privileged that Henry trusts him enough to show such a vulnerable side of himself. 

That's all he's ever wanted, to have Henry's undivided attention. There's a sort of obsession in this kind of behaviour, but why would he ever throw away the opportunity to feel loved? Henry is one of the only people that has ever shown any concern towards the rather bleak-looking man...treats him like he's actually worth something. 

Yes, he can't say he regrets getting rid of the competition. That child would of only of caused more problems along the way and hey-ho, it killed two birds with one stone. His wife is now gone and took the son with her, and the object of Henry's adoration is no longer alive. Life doesn't get much better than this and now is the perfect opportunity to take control of the situation, take control of it while he has Henry in the palm of his hands. 

The man pants heavily in front of him, staring down at the wreckage he's made whilst fists clench and unclench at his sides. 

"fuck you...if I ever find out who's done this, I promise I'll make them pay..."

William disgreetly flinches behind his friend's turned back at the vow Henry mummers under his breath, no doubt in his mind that Henry will follow through with that promise. Its unlike his friend to break promises, especially not one as serious as this. 

The sandy-haired man let's out a horrific wail, clenched hands coming up to dig his fists into his eye sockets. 

If the brunette had been surprised by Henry's sudden outburst of anger, he's taken even more by surprise as he breaks down into horrible sobs of eternal agony. 

The sounds stir annoyance within his gut. Why is he so upset? Now that the others are out of the way, he has less responsibility. It can go back to how things used to be, just the two of them putting their efforts into what they love. The possibilities are endless. 

William shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, unsure on if he should embrace him in some form.

As terrible as he is in situations that involve needing such a strong bond of empathy, it's about time that he intervenes. He should at least stop the disturbing sounds of another man's suffering, don't want the neighbours getting in the way of his plans. 

With slow movements, he cautiously walks towards Henry and envelopes his arms around him from behind. For a moment he's afraid that his friend is going to turn around and unleash his anger onto him, since his form stiffens up in William's embrace.

They stand like that for a few moments, Henry's sobbing nothing more than shuddering gasps as he remains unmoving and tense in the taller man's arms. 

Then its like something snaps inside of the sandy-haired man, he's not sure what makes him do it, but he does. 

Spinning around faster than either of their brains can comprehend, he yanks William by the collar of his shirt and slams his body onto the wall that he had thrown the chair at, chapped lips pressing forcefully into much thinner ones. 

William's eyes widen in shock, he hadn't expect Henry to do something like this. 

He's not sure how he should even feel about this predicament, when he said he wanted Henry's undivided attention, he's not sure this is exactly what he meant by that. 

The smaller man groans against the unmoving mouth and his rough hands leave William's shirt to rest on the sides of his head. 

He doesn't move, he can't, his brain feels like it's working overtime to attempt catching up with the odd situation at hand. 

Why would Henry kiss him? 

Why would William kiss Henry if he were in his shoes? 

That's simple, he would do it because he's lonely. He lost everyone he ever cared about thanks to the day he took his child away. A giddy feeling washes over him at that. Perhaps Henry isn't so different from William now, a desperately lonely man who clearly doesn't know how to deal with that like the other does. 

This could play out perfectly for him if he plays along. Fair enough, it's not quite the kind of attention he had wanted, but he won't complain. He'll take whatever he can get, who cares if that means making the man break further? 

When Henry's kiss becomes more forceful, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip to try and worm it's way past them, the brunette opens up without a second thought. 

He begins to kiss back, pushing his chest just as desperately back into the other man's, hands sliding up to run along his shoulders and latch onto the back of his neck to deepen it. 

The sloppy, angry passion, leaves William beginning to feel the tell-tale signs of his body responding, warmth pooling in his gut. 

Is Henry wanting to take this further? Because if he doesn't stop...

He can't help it, he moans when his friend's tongue runs along the roof of his mouth and moves his pelvis up in search of contact. 

Henry gasps in surprise at the feeling of something hardening against his hip, finally coming to terms with what exactly it is that he's ignited. 

He breaks the kiss, guilt and grief washing through him at the fact he's making out with his best friend, his only friend at this point since everyone else thinks he's a kidnapper. How could he be doing something like this with the only person he has left? Especially after...

His daughter is fucking missing and he's just gotten a divorce, how disgusting can he get to be taking out his frustrations on William! He should be ashamed of himself.

Fresh tears flood down his cheeks and he finally pulls away from the panting man beneath him to scrub them away with his palms. 

Snapping out of his own daze, William catches his breath and frowns at the mess in front of him. Why is he crying now? Why did he stop, they were just getting to the good part. 

"Henry?"

He turns to the person who had hesitantly called out his name, embarrassed when he sees his flushed cheeks, rumpled shirt and hooded eyes. It's not a state he ever wanted to see his business partner in, he fucked up and now he's got to deal with that too. 

"I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me."

William shakes his head, well and truly stumped over the other man's emotions due to lacking a few of his own. "don't be, it felt good, maybe it will help you feel good too. Do you want to continue...?"

Henry stubbornly shakes his head, knowing now for sure that he's messed up. That he's probably going to hurt someone else he cares about because he's worthless and clearly he can't do anything right. 

He doesn't want someone else to disappear. 

Sinking to his knees, he gives into his body's command to cry. God, he feels so pathetic and weak! 

Just like before, his friend's arms are soon around him again, hugging him from the front this time as he sinks down to his own knees to be closer to him. 

This time, he just let's it happen. Let's William hold him as tremors shake his body, as his low screams and sobbing fill in the silent void. 

It takes hours for him to tire himself out, by which point he only has enough energy to sniffle as he begins to drift off into a fitful sleep with his head laying on William's lap. 

"that's it, just close your eyes..." William hums, running a hand through sandy hair. "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Late night relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Office fun time, smut ahead.

It had, simply put it, been a long day. No, scratch that. It had been a hell of a long week.

The sandy-haired man sighs and runs a rough hand down his face, not caring about the harsh scrape of his palms from holding a few too many mechanical parts over his lifetime. 

For what feels like the hundredth time today, he picks up the pen and attempts writing out the rest of the paperwork, which he had promised the landowners he would file out before the weekend. 

Right, just a couple of more pieces and then he can go home to relax. 

The corner of the sheet flutters as he stares at it due to the fan moving at that precise moment, seeming to be almost mocking his stupidity to think they won't take that long. Even just one of those things take at least half an hour to fill out. 

Come on, stop procrastinating. Despite his best efforts to encourage himself to get it over with, he drops the pen once more to ruffle his hair in frustration. 

He can't focus, can't concentrate. Every hair on his body is stood on end in a way that screams he's tense and overly tired, to a point that he's buzzed out from the caffeine he's had to induce his bloodstream with over the week. 

There's also something else, something off that he can't quite place his finger on because of his foggy brain.

With another heavy breath, he leans back in his swivel seat, deciding that it's best to take a break now than to work himself up over it. The more he puts himself off, the less likely he'll complete it. 

Tired, yet strained eyes, flutter shut as he takes a moment to flex his stiff shoulders. Might as well get rid of some of that tension. He moves his neck from side to side to work the creak out of it, then continues downwards to shake out the rest of his limps. 

He contemplates standing, but then decides against it since he knows he'll have to work the pins and needles out of his feet anyway. 

With one last stretch, the small workout is complete. There, that should feel better. 

He looks down at the sheets, a harsh growl ripping from his lips as the frustration continues to eat at him. So why the hell is he still all fidgety and overly warm? 

At that moment, something coils in his stomach. A feeling that he'd been trying to surpess all week since he hadn't the time to take care of it.

Nevermind all week, he hasn't gotten off properly in months since his wife is too busy and tired with looking after the newborn twins. There's bearly a chance for him to just beat one off either, whenever he's home there's always something to be done...whether that be helping the Mrs with the babies or tinkering on his latest projects. Then if he's not at home, he's here working all day then filing paywork during after-hours. 

Henry groans, realising that he's just worked out what the issue is. The feeling of his pants steadily growing as he thinks of what he really wants to be doing, thanks to the friendly reminder his brain gave him, makes him feel on edge. Now isn't the time or place for this to happen...is it? 

No, of course it isn't! He's not some damn teenager, he should at least be able to gather SOME self-control. 

Think of something gross...roadkill...moldy sandwiches...dirty socks...wet dicks. 

The sudden jolt in his stomach surprises him, a hand shooting down on it's own accord to palm himself through the front of his pants. 

Well, that had never happened before, usually the thought of cock is a turn off...or is it usually that he's too busy thinking about pussy and work to really think about the male antonomy?

Whatever, it's completely normal for humans to be curious from time to time, it's in their nature. That small slip doesn't change who he is. 

Henry bites his lip to stifle a moan, half-hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants. He fights off the urge to keep rubbing his hand over the front, nuckles turning white from gripping the arms of his chair. 

"fuck." A hiss of air escapes from between his teeth, knowing that he won't be able to fight back the urge to do something for much longer. Not when it's straining so painfully on a material that was made for formal attire. 

He hesitates. What harm could it really do? The place is closed now so that means no wondering customers can interrupt him by mistake, and there's only a few members of staff left here to clean the place up, who know fine well not to disturb him while he's 'working'.

They wouldn't hear him, the walls are thick enough to block out small sounds and he knows that he's not usually very vocal. 

Henry flushes at the zipping noise of undoing the fly on his trousers, a hint of the blush appearing to be arousal while his eyes become half-lidded.

The hand which isn't busy travels up to his face, lightly holding it over his mouth with his elbow leaning on the desk just incase he's too loud. 

Is this weird doing it here? He doesn't know, this is his own private space so it shouldn't be...

Henry stifles a loud pant when his hand dives down to fish around in his boxers, pulling his cock out until his boxers rest just beneath his balls.

At a quick glance down, he doesn't know whether to moan at the sight of touching himself at work or feel utterly ashamed by it. Instead, he opts on wheeling the chair forwards a little so that the desk covers his line of vision to his dick, then opens up a draw to find what he had to confiscate off a younger member of staff four weeks ago.

The red dusting across his cheeks becomes more vibrant as he drops a porn magazine onto the hardwood, using his free hand to flip open a page that displays a woman with no underwear on and her legs spread, hands clenched on her obscenely large breasts. 

Like his body functions have disconnected from his brain, his hand begins to pump fastly at the sight before him. 

Damn, that's hot. No question about it, he'd have her over the desk in a flash if she were here right now. 

A pang of guilt hits him, is this classed as being unfaithful to his wife? She should be the only woman he thinks that way about, should be the only one who's enough for him. But in truth? Lately she hasn't been-

A tight coil interupts that thought, cock twitching as his hips do an involuntary thrust up into his fist. 

Shit, he's getting close. It's been way too long since he's been able to touch himself this way, he's ashamed to admit that it's been under 3 minutes since he started this little wankfest. 

His hand quickens, sliding along the top before then coming back down to smear precum along the length of his dick, hand briefly rubbing over his balls. 

Strained moans escape his lips, unable to help it as his mind wonders along with his eyes to a photo that rests on top of his desk. 

It's a photo of him and William, an arm slung around each others shoulders as they pose for the camera, the mascots heads in their other arms. 

He's kind of cute when he smiles like that. 

His hand falters along his cock, jaw dropping a little. He doesn't find William...sexually, attractive, does he? A few inappropriate images flash through his mind at that, his dick not exactly complaining about those thoughts either. In fact, it seems particularly interested in the one where William is spread out like the woman in the magazine, hard dick resting across his stomach. 

What would it look like, would it be bigger than his? 

Screw it, they're just thoughts. As far as this town goes, Henry would say he's a pretty open-minded guy. If this is what gets him off, as shameful as it might be, then so be it. 

He can't deny how pretty those big, dark eyes of William's are. That smile...something that he would describe as being quite sinister, but also something that leaves his belly doing tight knots. The way he seems to almost sway those hips as he walks, oh god, those hips.

"William-!" He covers his mouth a moment too late, realising that he had practically shouted his business partner's, as well as best friend's, name a little too loudly. 

That doesn't stop his actions, however, he's too far gone in his own lust to do that. Instead, his hand only increases it's pace until it's almost a blur. Thoughts of William bent over at the waist, cheeks spread as his own cock plows into him, fuel his dark desires.

He's so close- he's going to cum!

There's a sharp knock at the door. 

Henry almost jumps a foot, hand quickly withdrawing from his cock as he slides the chair fully under the desk and throws the mag onto the floor beneath it, just in time for the door to swing open. 

As Henry's luck would have it, which is actually none-existant, William pokes his head around the corner of the door. He looks puzzled as he shoots him a weary glance, eyes seeming to be taking in his appearance. 

Henry's hot cheeks flush a little more. Does he know he was jerking off to thoughts of him? Shoot...

"William." He clears his throat when he realises his voice sounds a little rough, trying to push down the embarrassment he's feeling. "I didn't realise you were still here too, how may I help?" 

Henry watches, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach as William enters the room, closing the door behind him as he continues to look puzzled. 

Despite the lack of stimulation and previous scare he had received, his cock gives a twitch and a throb beneath the desk. 

Please, for the love of god, don't let him notice. 

"oh? I assumed you knew I was here and wanted something, after all, you did shout on me. Is there anything I can help you with?" William raises an eyebrow, staring at Henry with those intense eyes of his. 

He fidgets a little, uncomfortable with the constant staring his friend is aiming towards him. 

He heard! What is he supposed to say now? 

"oh, y-yeah, like I said I didn't know if you were here or not. I got a bit of a shock when you came in because I assumed you had gone home for the night." 

Henry mentally sighs in relief, feeling as if he has managed to pull it off. That was a close call. 

William is still eyeing him up and down strangely, to the point that it leaves him feeling a little weird, but that's probably because he's horny as hell. 

"so...?" William prompts, still waiting for an answer as to why he's been called into the office at such a time. 

"so, what?" 

He sighs and rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest as his patience begins to wear thin. Henry isn't the only one who's had a long day. "so why did you call on me, dummy?"

"oh. Ohh, um, I was just...I had some inquiries about the paperwork. But it's okay now, I know what to do so you can leave if you like." Henry stammers, in truth he just wants William to leave so he can quickly finish himself off and pretend that this never happened. 

His cock is aching for release at this point. 

The brunette in front of him raises his eyebrow in surprise. Its unlike his partner to ever need help with the paperwork, usually it's William that comes to him for help with it. The man is spot on when it comes to the mathematical calculations and the total budgets. 

This is what has William faltering, questioning inside his head the real reason as to why he was shouted on. Once more, his eyes rake up and down Henry's slightly disheveled form. There's definitely something off about him, the way he's so flushed and the way he refuses to meet his eyes. 

Then and there, William knows that he's not going to leave until he's found out what's going on. His friend never keeps secrets from him and he plans on it staying that way. He'll get whatever it is out of him, even if that means having to stay to 'help' him with the paperwork. 

Like a flip is switched, William's confused and calculated staring turns into a wide smile, surprising the man sat at his desk. "nonsense, don't be so stupid! If I stay I can help fill out some parts, that way you can go home sooner rather than later. So, what is it that you were struggling with originally?" 

Henry panics as William steps closer, pulling himself around the desk so that he can lean over his business partner's shoulder, studying the sheets of paper with concentration. 

As far as William can tell, he's already filled out all of the difficult parts. The rest should be easy enough for someone who he knows to be a low-key genius. Still, if it stops his friend from suspecting that he's actually here to get information out of him, then he'll do what it takes.

"hm, looks like you're onto the part where you need to confirm any lawsuits. Are you struggling to figure out if there was any?" He breathily chuckles.

This causes something within Henry to stir again, having the person he was fantising about just moments before so close to him, breathing like that right in his ear, leaning over him.

He's horrified when his exposed cock beneath the desk weaps for William's touch. He physically has to stop himself from moaning and grabbing onto it, instead, he opts on clenching both his hands on the edges of the desk.

The sudden action doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who tears his gaze away from the paper to glance down at Henry.

He drinks in the sight before him. The hands which have turned white-knuckled against the sides of the desk, his rosey cheeks and heavy eyes...

What exactly is wrong with him? Maybe he's sick-

When Henry fidgets in his seat again, William has to quickly muffle the air that catches in his throat. 

So that's what's wrong with him. 

When he had moved, the chair had tilted to the side a little before Henry had soon corrected it. But it was still enough time for William's lingering eyes to see what was hiding beneath the desk. 

Dear lord, that's probably why Henry had wanted him to leave so suddenly. Damn, he never pegged his friend for being the kind of guy who faps in his office, he always saw him as being professional, keeping his home life and working life as two separate things. 

Yet here he is, fapping beneath his desk against his better judgement. This is absolute gold for the sinister man. 

Anyway, what the hell is he playing at? Calling on William while in the middle of something so priva-

Oh. 

Oh! This is way too good to be true. Was he fapping to thoughts of him? William's own dick perks up a little at that idea, he's always had a bit of a sick fascination with what it would be like to screw his best friend. It's not so much that he cares about the man, it's the thought of doing something that's considered to be such a sinful act. 

Something that's taboo. 

This is perfect, how long has he been waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of Henry? Maybe, for the time being, this is the way to go about it. He could certainly get off at the thought, that's for sure.

"W-William?" Henry stutters nervously, feeling awkward as he looks up to see him staring blankly at the paperwork. 

"hm? Oh yes, was just lost in thought. As we were saying, no there have definitely been no lawsuits. Why would there be, we run a good business."

"yes, you're quite right. God forbid what would happen if we were ever sued for anything, the shame it would be." 

Maybe he should test the waters. Leaning lightly on his shoulders, he gives them a gentle rub and leans close to his ear. "it would be very shameful."

Henry's body practically full on shudders at this and William's face splits into a wide grin behind his back. 

"y-yeah..."

He moves away, deciding that its definitely best to tease him first rather than just dive head on into something that might scare Henry off. 

He shifts to stand in front of the desk once more, leaning over it to pretend to be looking at the work, unable to help shooting his gaze down to look at the hard cock that's not-so-discreetly hiding beneath the piece of furniture. 

William groans at the friction his pants are causing and takes the opportunity to rub his thighs together now that his lower-half is out of sight, eyes threatening to roll into his head at the sensation. Thankfully, to Henry, it just looks like he's groaning because of having to stretch across the hardwood. 

Henry picks up the pen, attempting to get on with things despite the obvious pain he's in. 

William smirks, an idea forming in his head as he reaches for one of the spare pens in the pot and grabs one of the sheets that Henry hasn't finished yet. 

Placing the pen to his lips in a manner that seems as if he's thinking over the work, he gives it his best efforts to make his friend notice his actions. 

Biting his lip, he keeps his eyes glued to the work while he nibbles at the end of the pen, then slowly slides it past his lips until it rests on the tip of his tongue. The wet muscle slowly slides out, pushing the end before curling teasingly around the pen as he moves himself back and forth a little. 

The quiet gasp from his partner confirms that he had gotten his attention, but he doesn't look up even though he can feel Henry's eyes following his every move. 

He has to surpress a smirk, wet tongue flicking out to swipe along the underside of the pen. 

There's some movement on Henry's behalf and he suddenly feels his eyes leave him, giving him the perfect opportunity to spare him a quick look. 

What he sees is almost enough to have him stroking himself through his pants. There, right before his eyes, is Henry touching himself. 

If William hadn't a clue already as to what's going on, then he would of been none of the wiser. He's pretending to write with one hand, while the other 'rests' beneath the desk. The only way he knows for sure that he's touching himself at all is because of the slight movements in his shoulder. 

Fuck, that's hot. He's so tempted to just drop to his knees and blow him beneath that stupid wood. How dare it block such a beautiful view. 

None of the less, he's got to stick with the plan, no matter how tempting Henry makes it for him. What the hell is he playing at anyway, does he have no decency? 

This time, he fails to surpress the smirk that graces his lips for a split second. He clears his throat and drops his head down back to his work, licking his lips while using shallow thrusts to rock his hips into the desk. 

"you know, Henry..." He practically purrs, sparing his partner another look. "you would get things finished a lot quicker if you just admitted you need some help."

Henry looks to William without stopping his movements, in fact, they seem to be speading up, making it very apparent now as to what he's actually doing. 

Ah, he's getting lost in pleasure. A perfect opportunity to strike. 

"I...mm, told you I could do it...on my own." Henry huffs, unable to stifle the small moan that slips out. 

It shocks William at how obvious he's being now, this is definitely unlike Henry. Then and again, he seems so caught up that he's probably not even aware that he's being obvious. That, or he just doesn't care.

This theory is confirmed when Henry's head lowers onto the desk, eyes screwing shut as his hips begin to move in time with his arm. 

Fuck it. If he doesn't make his move, Henry's going to cum before he can. But hell, that's one sight before William, it's Henry's fault that he now wants to fuck into his own fist and he would be a bit of a hypocrite if he got mad if he were to touch himself at the sight. 

William bites his lip as he rubs himself through the material, not bothering to stop himself as he undoes his belt and shoves his hand down both his trousers and boxers. 

He fists himself desperately and watches Henry hungrily, the desperate moans of his partner fueling him to buck into his hand while the other has to slam down onto the desk to prevent him from falling. 

This snaps Henry out of it, hand quickly drawing away and head shooting up at the sudden noise. 

"William!" His cheeks turn darker as his direct line of sight shows his friend masturbating like his life depends on it.

Slowly, way too slowly for William's liking, he raises his head until they finally make eye contact for what feels like the first time tonight. 

"you little shit, you thought I wouldn't notice what you were doing?" William pants through a groan, pulling his hand out of his pants to rock his hips rhythmically along the desk. "y-you thought I wouldn't put two and two together and realise that you weren't getting off on me? Fuck, you really make this other side of me come out."

It's enough for him to throw caution to the wind, heck, he had already done that the minute he decided to continue jerking off to his friend licking the pen. Screw it, he's too horny to care, it's clear William wants this as much as he does. 

With a whine, he pushes himself away from the desk, displaying the sight that William had been waiting so long to see. 

He curses under his breath, practically dry humping the desk at this point while he stares at the mess of a man in front of him. 

"please..." Henry whines, arching his back in the chair. 

"please what?" If he's going to do anything to him, William wants to hear him ask for it. 

"William, please touch me..."

That's all he needed. All he wanted to hear from the moment he realised that Henry was hard for him.

Quicker than he's probably ever moved before, he's back behind the desk, practically falling to his knees in front of the man. 

Henry's fingers find the back of his hair, watching William with uncertainty when he yanks down his trousers and underwear until they rest under his thighs.

"relax, it doesn't have to mean anything." William says when he sees that Henry's tensed up, running his hands along his thighs. "just two guys who need release, nothing to get worked up over."

Henry nods at this, sighing in relief at the revelation and looking back down to his partner's face. "yeah, you're right, thank you...now please, just, just do something."

William smirks and takes a hold of Henry's cock when he pulls him by the hair, trying to drag him closer. "sure thing, since you asked so nicely."

A low moan floods from the back of his throat when William wraps his lips around the tip, wiggling his tongue along the slit. "William!" 

He purrs in response and goes further down on him, his fingers reaching down to pull his own cock out of it's confinements to pump it in time with his tongue swirling around the flesh in his mouth. 

"feels so good..." Henry moans between his words, trying his hardest not to thrust so that he doesn't choke William. 

The praising words make William work his hand faster over himself, already aware that neither of them are going to last long, not with Henry already edging himself a couple of times and with the way William had gotten himself so excited and pent up over it. 

Feeling particularly daring and brave, he hollows out his cheeks and proceeds to deepthoat his best friend, leaving him a writhing mess. He can't say he's too impressed though when Henry pulls his hair, shoving him a little further down to the point he's almost gagging. 

"William- I'm close, m-move- agh, I-I'm going to cum!" Henry moans in ecstacy, back curving off his seat from the bliss of William's warmth. 

He doesn't respond to his warnings, moaning heatedly around the cock in his mouth, the tightness in his groin and stomach telling him that he's getting very close to release too. 

With a cry, Henry loses his senses and shoves William's head, causing him to gag a couple of times and for his lips to almost reach the hilt. 

The wet heat proves to be too much for Henry's already sensitive body. He arches his back one last time before he shoots his load into the back of William's throat, once again choking the man that's on his knees. 

His hand grips Henry's hip, doing his best to swallow the wave after wave of cum that follows. He can do nothing but watch with fascination at Henry's, albeit very hot, expressions. 

When he's finally done, William pulls away with a wet slurbing sound, bringing Henry away from his moment of selfish bliss to stare down at the hot mess in front of him.

He feels a little guilty when he sees that William still hasn't cum, how red he is and how hard he's breathing from being choked by his cock as he moans repeatively for his release.

"shit." Henry pants, stretching out to get feeling in his limbs, so that he can kneel down on the floor in front of William. "here, let me..."

He pushes William's hand away, to which he doesn't get any protests from it since he curls his fingers around the hot flesh.

Hissing, he leans back to give Henry some more room to work his hand up and down the length, crying out lowly at the feeling of getting close to what he's been searching for.

With another moan, he gives up on leaning back and pulls himself forwards, having no other choice but to latch his arms around Henry's shoulders for support.

"are you getting close?" Henry asks, making a shudder run through his back and for him to become aware that he's practically hugging Henry at this point, feeling his hot breath ghost along his neck thanks to the man's shorter height.

He groans in response, sloppily rocking himself into the hand that's around his cock. "Henry...Henry, Henry..."

He's definitely getting close, his movements erratic and his breathing irregular, tight heat flooding through near enough every part of his body.

"William..." 

He looks up because of how softly his name was spoken, turning his head to the side to see that Henry's face is an inch away from his.

He cries in pleasure from another spike of arousal, then somehow their lips are locked together. It's gentle at first, before William's sex driven mind takes over and they're rubbing their tongues together furiously.

That's what makes him come undone. The heat, the wetness...the fact that his mouth is locked onto the man he's obsessed with, humping the said man's hand.

He moans and breaks the kiss, cum splattering all over the both of them as his cock twitches and he breathes heavily, gasping for air.

Henry licks his neck, waiting patiently for his partner to ride out his orgasm into his aching wrist before pulling away.

"that..." William huffs, trying to catch his breath. "that was the best orgasm I've had in a long time."

Henry laughs nervously at that, wiping the cum off his hand onto his shirt since its already soiled with the stuff.

He watches as William shakily stands up and tucks himself away, shooting him a cheeky smirk. "we should do this again."

Henry feels his face pale a little, realising the true situation that he's gotten himself into. Oh god, he's cheated on his wife with a man...with his business partner and best friend, no less! The horror it would be if anyone were to find out about this, they would be shunned and outcasted.

He fists at his hair with one of his hands, biting his lip in worry at the thought. Nobody would want to bring their kids to a restaurant ran by gay men, by individuals who have committed such sinful acts in a place where kids come to enjoy food.

As if sensing his worry, William leans down and places a hand beneath his chin, lifting it up. "hey, no need to look so frightened, nobody is ever going to find out about this. Besides, if they did..."

He tilts his head to the side, grinning down at Henry. "...I'd kill them."

He bursts into a round of laughter and Henry laughs along with him, trust his friend to be cracking jokes at a time like this.

"come on, we should both clean up, it's getting late." He says between his laughter, giving Henry a nudge. "bet you there's some leftover pizza."

He smiles a little at that. Yeah, he's pretty sure William won't tell anyone, it's his own life he's putting at stake too...

Everything is going to be fine. Nothing but happy days ahead.


	3. A tenis match(making)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff that was written for a friend.

"Will, come on, that's not fair! Stop cheating."

The taller male chuckles, swinging his tenis racket over his shoulder as he watches Henry, yet again, chase after the yellow ball that bounces out of the court's boundaries. 

He has to stifle his laughter when his friend comes running back over to his side of the court with the ball in his hand, a frustrated, yet determined, expersion plastered on his face. 

"my dear, I'm doing no such thing. Just admit it, you're terrible at this game. When was the last time you even took time off work to do something like this?" William can't help but let the laughter fall from his lips as the other shoots him a glare. 

The truth is that its been a long time for both of them since they last had a day to just hang out like they used to do. Opening a new business tends to eat up a lot of time, but thanks to the school holidays finally being over, they've made room for a weekend break away to do what they like.

Much to Henry's chagrin, when he had asked William what he would like to do on the weekend since they had planned to hangout, he had suggested a game of tenis.

He absolutely detests any form of sports, but if it keeps his friend happy, then he'll suck it up. It's nice seeing William so joyful and having fun, he always works so hard and never complains when he asks for help around the diner. Besides, he's got a contagious laugh, Henry loves it when he chuckles like that.

He huffs while rolling his eyes as he waits for William to get ready, positioning the ball in his hand so he can get ready to serve it to his opponent. "I'm not that bad. You're just mean and always hit it too far to the side."

"okay, okay...whatever you say." The brunette mocks, laughing again as he spreads out his feet, bending his elbows and slightly curving his back to prepare for the ball.

Oh, he'll show him. He will win.

Throwing the ball up into the air, he swings the racket and watches in anticipation as it bounces slightly to the left-hand side of William's court.

He quickly side-steps, seeming to almost agilely sweep the racket beneath the ball to prevent it from touching the soft material of the ground, deflecting Henry's blow so that it flies back to the other side of the net.

Henry curses under his breath at the sudden speed and launches himself forwards before it can land. He flips it back over to the brunette, losing his balance slightly.

This gives William the perfect opportunity to wack the ball back quickly, snickering when he sees his friend's shocked face with being taken off-guard by it searing over his head. It lands on his side before rolling away into the out-of-bounds area.

"William!" The sandy-haired man huffs and stomps his foot like a child, clearly fed up with losing to the other as he pants in an attempt to catch his breath.

He pauses, red in the face and sweaty from the workout of having to run back and forth for a long period of time.

William isn't fairing much better, but he doesn't have to stop as long as his friend does to gather his energy back.

"ugh, how much longer do we have to play for anyway? We've been playing for hours and it's pretty clear you're going to win..."

"lighten up!" William grins, having the time of his life at his friend's expense. "we're here to have fun and you're not too far behind me, the scores are 15-9, I reckon you could catch up if you really try. Besides, it's not about winning." 

A low grumble of annoyance rumbles from Henry's chest while he stalks towards where the ball had stopped, muttering under his breath about how he knows he's going to lose and that William owes him a drink after this. 

He flushes when he realises that his protesting only makes the man laugh harder. 

That's it, no more Mr-nice-guy! Henry will teach him to laugh at his suffering. He may be bad at sport and the agility of it, and he definitely isn't as graceful or fast as his friend, but for what he lacks for in that department he definitely doesn't lack when it comes to strength. 

Maybe his strength can work to his advantage if he aims the ball in just the right angle...

He takes a deep breath once he's back at the starting point, not bothering to wait for William to prepare himself this time for the ball since he's too focused, too determined, to get it right this round. 

Come on, he builds huge, metal animationics for a living, if he fails at using his strength he will literally punish himself.

Throwing the ball up, he tenses his shoulders for the massive blow he knows he's going to use, positioned in just the right way so that the ball will veer to the right at the last second.

The racket connects with the ball with an echoing click. It shoots off like a rocket in a yellow blur towards an unsuspecting William, who hadn't at all been ready for it.

Unfortunately for the both of them, it doesn't veer off like Henry had planned it to. With the ball travelling at such a speed, it doesn't bounce and roll away like he had hoped, instead it shoots straight towards his friend's head and makes a cringe-worthy sound when it makes impact with his skull.

Henry covers his mouth with a squeak, watching William drop back and collide with the padded floor, the ball coming to a sudden stop next to him.

"shoot!" He drops the racket to sprint to him, lifting up the net rather than taking the long way around it. "Will!"

The smaller male crouches to his knees near William's head, biting his lip when he sees that his friend is out cold.

Not knowing what else to do, he stands in a hurry, about ready to go on a search for the nearest phone-box. "don't move, I'll be back-!"

A loud groan stops him in his tracks just before he can run off and he turns around to see the brunette trying to prop himself up onto his elbows.

"William, oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Henry chokes, trying, but failing miserably, at holding back tears of guilt.

He hisses from the pain and places his fingers against where the ball had hit, pulling them away to study for any blood that may of been there. He's glad to know that there isn't.

"do you need me to call an ambulance? I swear I didn't mean to hit you, I promise I'll make it up to you some h-!"

"relax, Hen." William groans, wanting to shut him up since his rambling doesn't help the dull headache that has begun to throb. "it's nothing to get worked up over, I got more of a shock than anything else. Nothing to be sorry about, accidents happen."

"are- are you sure? I think we should take you to get checked over just incase. Do you need me to help you up?"

William mentally rolls his eyes at his friend, always the drama queen. He's always so concerned whenever it comes to his heath and wellbeing, he even tends to put it before his own. 

For instance, he's not dumb, he knows that this kind of activity isn't one that Henry particularly enjoys. Yet he had insisted on that they play tenis because he knew that it's what William had originally wanted to do. Out of all the other people he could of chosen to spend the weekend with, he had jumped to hang out with William at the first given chance.

At that thought, he raises his head to look the other in the eyes since he hadn't been paying much attention to his friend's reaction. He doesn't respond to any of his questions.

Henry's cheeks turn red when they  
remain eye-contact for a little longer than what they usually would, his eyes quickly flickering down to stare at his hands that rest on his lap. 

If William didn't know any better, he would say that Henry has a bit of a crush on him. This causes a light coating of red to cover his own, paler cheeks.

He can't say that he hasn't had the odd romantic thought about Henry either, they've always been really close friends and there's been times where they've gotten closer than a simple bromance. Should he act on this opportunity? He doesn't want to ruin their friendship or anything.

But then, when might there next be another chance like this to let him know that Henry's possible feelings may or may not be returned?

He is a very beautiful man and its not the first time he's thought of him in that way...

Wow, maybe the blow to the head messed up his brain after all.

"what is it, why are you staring at me like that?" Henry yelps, cracking under the pressure of William's thoughtful gaze. "is there something on my face?"

"no..." He pauses. "Henry...can I hug you?"

He's startled by William's odd demand, but doesn't think too much of it since they are usually the kind of friends who hug and show affection a lot. "of course, silly, is that what you wanted? You had me worried for a moment there, I thought you might of had a concussion or something."

He can't help but laugh at that, it just proves his point at how much the other worries about him. It's sort of annoying, but rather sweet at the same time.

William is embarrassed to admit that he inhales deeply at the smell of his friend when he embraces him in a firm hug.

Thankfully, Henry doesn't notice this.

"does your head feel any better? It's probably best we leave. Tell you what, the milkshakes are on me today."

William tenses a little at the feeling of Henry running his fingers gently over the place where he knows a bruise is forming, but soon relaxes into the comforting touch. Honestly, he secretly loves being in Henry's company whenever he's upset, injured or lonely.

"yeah it feels better, and damn rights are they are on you!" He breaks the strange, slightly loving silence, before it can become awkward and cracks a large grin.

Henry can't help but to smile back, his guilt and his worries melting away at his friend's upbeat attitude. One thing is for certain, his joy is definitely contagious and he doesn't mind if he catches that disease.

He offers out his hand as they chuckle at nothing in particular, pulling William onto his feet carefully just incase he feels dizzy. He's relieved when he sees that everything looks fine, apart from a bruise that has swelled on the side of his head.

He doesn't know why he does it, but it's probably because of another pang of guilt that hits him when he sees it. Leaning forwards with jerky movements, he pulls William closer with the hand he hadn't let go of yet, placing a small kiss to the bruise before jolting back just as quickly.

Henry didn't think it to be humanely possible for his face to grow any hotter when he realises exactly what it is that he had just done. He spins on his heels to face away from the other man, letting go a nervous laugh when they begin to put away the equipment they had borrowed from the shed.

William's mouth had gone slack in shock, his own blush becoming more apparent when he stares at his friend's turned back while helping him put things away.

He can still feel where Henry's lips had been and he can't stop himself when the tips of his fingers come up to brush against the phantom feeling on his head.

Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't of been wrong about his friend's little crush...


	4. Good enough to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only minor smut and food/feeding-kink, I'm so sorry for this -_- this is so short for my standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; so I'm very aware I've been procrastinating and I apologise, university has literally made my mind implode from stress and now my family think I'm on drugs again. I'm not though, swear on my life. Funnnnn...guess who gets to pee in a cup? XD Anywayyyy, hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the wait XP

William sits on the king-sized bed with his head resting against his knees, clearly exhausted from yet another day of constant work and poor self-care skills.

Truth is, things haven't been going very well for him lately, not with his wife constantly on his back about wanting to file for a divorce and with her threatening to take the kids with her once she's gotten what she wants.

He just couldn't take it anymore, there's only so much stress from his home life that he can take as well as trying to maintain a diner to earn money for his, admittedly, unstable family. The man feels awful for picking up and moving out for a few weeks. The kids had seemed so upset, but he knew he had made the right decision in leaving, instead of causing even more friction between him and his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He's lucky that he has such a considerate friend in Henry for him to take him in for the time being...

Well, a little more than friends at this point, just another thing to add to the list as to why he and his wife have been arguing a lot lately. Maybe she's already somewhat acutely aware of his and Henry's occasional affairs, it's probably the reason why she always flies into a jealous rant whenever he's mentioned that bit too much or why she likes to bring up the fact that she hates how he sometimes has to work overtime. 

Who knows? Maybe she doesn't have a clue, maybe her jealously stems from the fact that he gets to spend more time with Henry than he does with her. 

He groans and burries his head deeper into his legs, trying to shut out the thoughts that are pestering him.

He's a terrible husband, he knows that, and he's starting to realise what a terrible father he's been lately too. Where was he when Michael picked a fight with some poor kid on the school yard? Where was he when Elisabeth had her first dance rehearsal? Where was he when Chris begged him to teach him how to do maths but he was too busy? He was working.

No, he wasn't just working. He was purposely at the diner after-hours just because it meant that he got to spend some extra time with Henry, that because sometimes it would lead to them doing "other activities" together...

Just two, sexually frustrated men, who happen to be attracted to each other, in the same building...alone. What else is supposed to go down when you combine that? Henry has shown him more compassion than anyone has ever shown him in his entire life, even more so than his own wife.

He doesn't want to admit it to himself, doesn't want to think that he's really that selfish, but he wishes that he had never of met that woman. That she were dead. He wishes that Henry had of never of met his wife too, things could of gone so differently between each other if those two succubus women hadn't of shown up and leeched every penny out of them through child support and wanting pretty clothes and-

Stop. Don't go there.

He curls tighter into himself, frightened once more of where is own thoughts are beginning to take him. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not about his own family or his best friend's, he of all people should know that there's no point in jealousy. God, he disgusts himself, he really IS just like his father.

That abusive asshole.

William latches his teeth into the fabric of his trousers to prevent himself from letting out a frustrated scream, hands scrunching up hair into clenched fists. This overthinking is going to be the death of him. He can't possibly ever be as bad as THAT old, drunken fool was.

A dull knocking at the bedroom door has him quickly unwinding his hands from his hair as he raises his head, teeth letting go of the horrible fabric that's grazing his tongue.

"Will, is it okay for me to come in?"

Henry.

Despite himself, a sort of warmth washes over William, a comforting feeling that's only ever felt in the presence of the one person he really cares for.

"sure."

The door opens with a light creaking sound, revealing Henry, who's peeking around the corner with a smile of his face. "hey, do you want to come eat with me tonight? It's just us, the kids are with their mom visiting their aunt."

For some reason, knowing that the rest of Henry's family aren't home makes him feel a little relieved. It probably has something to do with the fact that he's never felt comfortable around them, it doesn't matter how welcomed they try to make him feel, it just doesn't work.

But that doesn't mean he's hungry, he hasn't had much of an appetite in a while. Which is probably to do with all the stress and guilt of his own self-destructive feelings.

He's such a fool.

"thank you, but it's okay, I think I'm going to have an early night. I'm tired."

Henry's eyes narrow suspiciously, taking in William's unkempt form along with how his waist has begun to cut-in a little more.

With a huff, he swings the door fully open so that he can take long, determined strides over to where his friend is curled. "it wasn't a question, more like a politely asked demand. You're coming to eat with me whether you like it or not, I didn't cook for two so that one could be thrown out."

William let's out an indignant grunt when Henry latches onto his arm, dragging him up off the bed and striding towards the door, heading down the stairs with the brunette in tow behind him this time.

"all right, all right. You can stop hauling me about now, I'm coming." He rolls his eyes, giving up in trying to pull away. "you know you really don't have to cook for me, I'm capable of making my own mea-..."

The breath hitches in his throat when they arrive at the dining table, cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he sees that Henry has made a candle-lit supper for them.

"what...?"

Henry blushes, scratching the back of his neck-sheepishly. "well, um, since I-I can't actually...you know, take you out on a real d-date..."

William is left speechless at all of the food that's laid out on the table between two seats that sit opposite each other on either end of the table. There's tons of Chinese food and a heap of desserts too. 

"you...did this for me?" 

Henry clears his throat, bouncing back on his heals in a nervous habit. "I...just wanted to let you know that it's not about sex to me. Shit! That's not what I meant, fuck, the sex is great. You're really good in bed and there's not a moment that goes by where I'm not thinking about us fucking...ahh, that's not what I meant either, I-" 

He places his finger to his lips to stop Henry's nervous rambling. 

William can feel the grin that's stretching out because of Henry fumbling over his words, his worries melting away at how adorable all of it is.

This is exactly what he meant, he always goes above and beyond for him despite their sinful circumstances. It just makes him care about Henry all the more. 

He chuckles. "it's fine, I think I understand what you're getting at. Honestly, I appreciate the gesture, it's sweet."

Henry smiles back against his friend's finger once he realises that he's not mad about any of it. He watches William's face carefully as he scoops his hand into his own, tracing slow and deliberate kisses along it. 

William can't help but moan gently at the feathery kisses that have finally trailed down to his wrist, soft lips mouthing at the inside of it suggestively, plump tongue darting out briefly. 

Everything about Henry is so fucking intoxicating and passionate. 

He pulls away, breaking him out of his lust-clouded thoughts. 

"huh, why did you stop?" William says between a particularly airy breath. 

"mm, food will go cold." He mutters, nuzzling William's hand one last time before letting it go to take a seat. 

What the fuck? He can't just leave him hanging like that! He isn't even that hungry anyway. Though, he supposes he should at least try and eat a little bit since Henry had gone out of his way to cook for him. Maybe afterwards they can get down to the good part. 

He takes a seat in the chair opposite from Henry, trying to mask down his dread as he stares at all of the food that's been plated out for him. This is going to be difficult without Henry growing too over-concerned for him.

~

For what feels like the hundredth time tonight, William sets his fork down after pushing some more food to the side of his plate to make it look like he had eaten more than he really had. He decided that he was full ages ago after a few good mouthfuls. 

"so what are your plans this week for the diner?" He asks, finding it easier to distract Henry from his eating patterns by constantly asking him questions and filling in the silence. 

Henry isn't stupid though, he had picked up on William's little game but decided not to say anything on the grounds that he didn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable. But this is getting rediculous, he's got to eat at some point to stay healthy. 

He should say something.

"I wish you would stop doing that." He blurts out before he can really think about it, cutting William off from another one of his pointless small-talks. 

"doing what?" 

"you KNOW what." Henry says, giving him a stern look. "you keep talking so that you don't have to eat. Please, if not for yourself, then for me. Just have a little more, you need the nutrition."

William falls silent at that, knowing deep down that he's right and that if he continues this way it could turn into something serious. He doesn't want that. He knows he doesn't. It's just so hard to feel hungry when there's so much else that's going on. 

He can feel Henry's eyes on him when he picks his fork back up and stabs a spring-roll onto the end of it, taking a large bite to keep his friend happy. 

Somehow, he knows that he won't be able to take Henry's attention away from him now. Not now that he knows what William was trying to do.

They continue to eat in silence, William growing uncomfortable by Henry's constant watchful gaze until finally he can't take having to force down the food anymore. 

The sandy-haired man let's out an annoyed grunt when William gives a sheepish smile, setting down the knife and fork in a manner to show that he's finished. 

"that's it. I can't believe you're actually going to make me do this." Henry practically snarls while hurriedly standing from his chair, storming towards William. 

For a moment he's worried that he's finally pushed his friend to the brink, that he's finally had enough of him. He flinches slightly, preparing for a blow that never comes. 

Instead, he's taken by surprise when Henry pushes his chair back from the table slightly, climbing on top of his lap so that he's facing him. 

Their lips connect for a brief second before Henry pulls away, reaching behind himself to grab onto the half-eaten spring-roll that William had left. He gives William a strange look as he holds it in front of them. 

"you better be good for me and play along, you really don't want to make me angry." Henry says teasingly, staring down at him with lustful eyes and running his fingers along the side of William's jaw. 

William's shocked to say the least when he's suddenly placing the bitten end of the spring-roll into his mouth, yanking the brunette's chin down to force his mouth open. 

Oh. He's pretty sure he knows where this is going. 

An embarrassing kind of heat starts in the pit of his stomach when Henry leans forward to bring the other end of the spring-roll to his mouth, pushing it in with his tongue so that William has no other choice but to chew and swallow it. He keeps pushing until all of it is in his mouth, their lips and tongues finally meeting when he swallows the last bite. 

Surprisingly, the taste of the food they've just eaten isn't a turn off, it just seems to fuel this new, strange desire. He's ashamed to say that it's beginning to make him hard. 

Henry senses this, grabbing onto the back of his neck with both hands to deepen the kiss. His tongue laps at the roof of his mouth, hips moving back and forth to cause friction between them. 

He's disappointed when Henry pulls away, watching as he grabs a wong tong and places it into his own mouth. He leans over like he had done before to push it past William's lips, forcing him to chew and for them to enter another heated makeout session. 

When he breaks the kiss this time, William let's out a pitiful whine when Henry stops moving his hips. "please...please just touch me."

For a moment he stops, understanding grazing his features when William presses his erection urgently against his ass. But he's soon shook out of those thoughts when he remembers that there's more pressing matters for him to attend to.

He ignores William's desperate plea, now picking up a strawberry with some cream on it. He continues his rocking this time, picking up the pace as he shoves the strawberry into his mouth. His own cock starts to twitch desperately as William practically moans around the sweet fruit, a small amount of drool running down his bottom lip as he swallows it.

Henry let's out a breathy moan, hands flying down to William's button and fly to yank the front of his pants open, pulling his throbbing cock out of his underwear.

William cries out at the warm feeling of his friend's hand wrapping around him, bucking up into his enclosed fist while Henry licks the strawberry-flavoured drool from his mouth.

With his free hand he reaches for another strawberry, shoving it fully into his own mouth this time to chew slightly, then manouvers it into William's. Their tongues wrap around it, occasionally clashing with each other with William moaning around them both, almost delirious as Henry begins to move his hand up and down the length of his dick.

The sandy-haired man finally pulls away to breathe, licking up the last of the cream that clings to William's chin.

He can't take this anymore, all this teasing is driving him mad!

Just as he's about to reach for something else off of the table, William wraps his hands around his thighs to yank him up and quickly lowers him down onto the hard-wood floor, climbing on top of him so that he's resting in between his thighs.

Henry looks a little ticked-off by this sudden position switch, but then a bright smile replaces that. "William, won't you be a dear and pass me down the plate of strawberries and éclairs?"

He does so without hesitation, mentally cussing himself out for being so fucking submissive. The brunette hadn't realised how much he would actually enjoy this whole feeding thing. 

At least it has helped bring back his appetite~


	5. Something in the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dry humping and spiking.

The music is distasteful. 

Well, in William's opinion anyway. Some random 80s pop music is playing in the background while he sits alone, lost in his thoughts...all he had asked for was a little bit of rock, but the younger members of staff had looked at him like he was crazy and shrugged off his request. 

Damn, he rather be anywhere else but here at this precise moment. 

He swills his drink around, frowning down at the cheap plastic cup of beer. Clicking his tongue, he places it down on the table next to him. Everything here is cheap, he and Henry had made sure of that to ensure that they wouldn't go over their budgets. 

Turns out there's a lot of stocks and items to be ordered just for something as simple as a party that they had put together for the staff for a Halloween treat. Henry had insisted on giving a little back for all of their 'hard efforts'.

Halloween party his arse. 

A few spooky decorations and a giant bowl of punch with apples floating around in it, does not make up for the fact that this party is probably the worst adult Halloween celebration ever to of existed. The music isn't even spooky or remotely day-of-the-dead themed. 

Honestly, the brunette rolls his eyes, settling them onto the dancing crowd in front of him who seem to be absolutely wasted, the younger generation these days. Where are the costumes? Despite asking if they would like to wear them, most of the staff had disagreed to it, rudely inputting that they see enough freaky costumes during their working hours.

The cheek! 

He grumbles to himself, well and truly pissed off with everything that's going on around him...and that's on NOT being drunk. Goodness knows what his loosened tongue would have to say if he were to allow his body the much needed alcohol, it can be pretty sharp and nasty when he doesn't have his self-control. 

Some erratic movement catches the corner of his vision, peeking his curiosity enough to turn his head in the direction of it to get a better understanding of what it is he had saw. 

He should of known better than to look, wishing he had of been ignorant and had of gone to take that cigarette break he'd been craving sooner.

The person giggles drunkenly and loud enough for him to be heard over the music and tons of other voices, while still continuing to wave his hand dramatically from side to side like he's about to burst into some unique form of dance, arm straight up into the air so that it peeks above the crowd. He doesn't stop doing it, despite already gaining the attention of the one he had been trying to wave over.

Hell to the fucking no, if Henry wants to talk to him then he can come here. There's no way on earth he's going to push through that many sweaty bodies just to hear some drunken-fool's rambling, judging by how hammered his partner looks. 

There's no denying it. He knows that Henry isn't much of a drinker, but once he's had a couple he just doesn't seem to know when to stop. A classic binge-drinker, that's what he is. 

William absolutely detestes it, he really doesn't believe that the other man can hold his drinks well. He guarantees that by the end of the night he's going to have to help Henry back home somehow, while also trying to ensure that he doesn't choke on his own vomit or passes out face-first somewhere highly inappropriate for his publicity and good reputation.

He's an absolute nightmare and boy, William never thought he would give a shit enough about anyone to even remotely think this, but he's so glad that Henry doesn't drink unless on special occasions. 

He watches Henry continue to wave and get frustrated when he refuses to move, his actions becoming even more erratic than they had already been. William gives his friend a blank stare that makes it perfectly clear he's not leaving his seat. 

It's almost embarrassing for him how long it takes the sandy-haired man to realise this, but he eventually takes the hint and begins to weave his way through the group of dancing bodies on a path set towards him, staggering on his feet in a way that suggests to William that the conversation he's probably going to initiate will be lame and tedious. 

Henry stumbles out of the last remaining people, limbs flying all about the place as he shoots off like a rocket into the table closest to him. He makes a strange sound as he catches himself on it, straightening himself up like nothing had happened while grinning at William.

"heyyy, whatcha doing by yourself? Come-" He hiccups, eyes squinting like he's having difficulties looking at William. "...come dance with m-me!"

He internally cringes when Henry places a hand on his shoulder, the stench of booze hitting his nose as soon as he leans down. 

"fat chance, this isn't my scene. I much rather just wait until this blows over then go home. The least social interaction, the better."

Henry frowns at his friend's anti-social attitude, feeling upset that he isn't enjoying himself since the plan had been for them all to have fun. "awh, donnn't- hic- be like that! You're enti-...allowed to have some fun too. Is it the drink? C-cause if it is I bought a bottle of Jack Daniels for y-" 

William holds his hand out in a gesture that makes it obvious he wants the other to stop rambling. "no, Hen, it isn't the drink." 

He sighs, looking back up to see that Henry is staring at him intently, considering how drunk he is. "well, it's not the nicest but I don't really want to drink a lot tonight anyway. I'm not sure, I just feel a bit...out of place, so to speak."

His partner wouldn't get it. Henry has always been able to keep up with the latest trends, has always been a guy who everyone wants to be associated with. He's someone who can hear a song and instantly like it no matter what his taste is, can smile even on his roughest days. 

Whereas William? The complete opposite. 

People attempt to talk to him, sure, but they seem to look for excuses to finish those conversations with him early. He absolutely can't stand any form of music other than rock and he much rather sit with his own thoughts than to communicate with those who don't seem interested in him. Someone even once told him that he gives off 'bad vibes' when he's angry. 

Trying to resister William's words, Henry's brain feels like it's going to turn into mush. He's too drunk to find the right words, nevermind try to string them together to form a coherent sentence. 

The only thing he can really do is fumble for William's hand in the dim, strobing lights, finally finding it after a few attempts that resulted in him pretty much groping his friend's thigh. 

"Henry, what the fuck are you doing?" William splutters, shocked and confused by something so out of the blue like this. 

"shhh...you're coming to dance with me. You need to pull that stick out of your ass and enjoy yourself!" 

He falters when the shorter man pulls him onto his feet and begins to drag him towards the back of where everyone else is dancing. Had he...had Henry actually insulted him? Even when they are carrying on and are joking with each other, he's normally the kind of guy who tends to avoid using insults. 

It pisses him off, now that he's experienced it for himself. Henry should know better than to be so god damn rude to him. He had even confided in the other as to why he hates those kind of comments. 

They stop for a moment once they reach a part of the dance floor near the stage, giving Henry a chance to regain his balance. There's three, very lifeless-looking animatronics, staring off into space above their heads. 

Ah. Henry's pride and joys. The things that kept them occupied together for months while they worked on them. Freddy and Bonnie had always been his favourite robots to work on, whereas William had preferred working on the fox. Well, that was until he got a bit preoccupied with his own secret creations, he's still yet to show Henry them. 

He wonders if his buisness partner will like them, wonders if he will use some of his ideas just like he had used some of Henry's. They've always shared their work, why wouldn't they when it brings out so much more potential?

A new song begins to play, a one that William faintly recognises and quite enjoys. Definitely way better than all of the other songs so far-

He glances over towards Henry, seeing why the song selection had changed all of a sudden. His friend is by their modified speaker jukebox, pulling his finger away from the button with a dopey-smile on his face. 

"sorry, was getting sick of all that sappy stuff. Figured we could take it back to the months we spent in the garage- hic- while we w-worked."

Apparently he hadn't been the only one after all to of not been enjoying the music. To be fair, Henry will dance to liturally anything though if he's drunk enough.

He shrugs, might as well try to cram in at least a little fun so that it doesn't seem as if he has a 'stick up his ass', as Henry had so politely put it.

William begins to join in with Henry, who's swaying his hips to the song 'hit me with your best shot'. He actually really likes this song, it's one of the more modern rock songs that he's a fan of.

He might not be drunk, but eventually, William begins to lose himself in the rhythm of rock, dancing along side his friend with genuine smiles on their faces.

Maybe he had been a little harsh to judge this party too soon. Everyone is probably too drunk now to care about the different genre of music that's playing for the two men. 

***

"Hey, Will?" Henry shouts over the loud rock music to be heard, breaking the brunette out of the almost-trance he had been in while he twisted and threw his body about in time to the beat. 

"yes?" 

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?" 

He actually thinks about it for a second, before shaking his head. Just because he's having fun now, doesn't mean he should cave in and do something which can either go one of two ways. The first being absolutely giddy and horny...or the second, paranoid and violent. Neither of those options are particularly good ones at this precise time. 

"na, I'm good. I've still got one that's near enough full anyway, you can have it if you like. Will probably save you the hassle of having to get another one." 

"thanks!" Henry beams, dissappearing into the crowd towards the spot he had been sat at for most of the night. 

He rolls his eyes to himself, picking back up on where he had left off on his dancing. Henry should really start to consider on cutting back on the drink, it's starting to get late and like he thought, he doesn't fancy having to hold him back from doing anything stupid while they go back to their respective houses. 

It takes him a matter of seconds to reappear again, William's cup from before in his hand as he begins to jump in time to the beat of 'rock you like a hurricane'.

He feels a little disgusted when Henry downs half of the cup in a few mouthfuls, offering out the rest of it to William. 

"I'm good..."

"come on, it's only half a-a cup and it IS your drink." Henry laughs cheekily, seeming adament on not backing down. 

Fine. Whatever. It's not a lot anyway and if it keeps the other off his back about 'having fun' for a while, then he guesses that's better than hearing him nag on about it for rest of the night that they have left. 

He snatches the cup out of the shorter man's hand to show that he's not particularly impressed by his peer-pressure, then holds his breath so that the taste is tolerable when it floods down the back of his throat and into his system. 

At least that's over and done with. 

William crushes the plastic cup in his hand, disgarding it onto the floor. They're going to have to clean up tomorrow, so it doesn't really matter about any mess. This place is going to be a dump come daylight. 

They continue to dance, working up a sweat the longer they move their bodies for...which seem to be getting closer as time goes on. They're nearly on top of each other, but neither can really bring themselves to care. 

***

William comes-too with a start, panic seeping into his core when it takes him a minute or two to work out what's going on around him and his surroundings. 

...right, he had been at the diner's Halloween party and he'd been dancing with Henry. Had he gotten drunk or something? 

William recognises the song currently playing as being 'summer of 69'.

He inhales sharply and screws his eyes shut when the spinning room becomes too much for his eyesight to handle. There's pleasant jolts coming from between his legs that have his breaths slipping out from between his teeth at a fast, uneven, pace. 

Fuck. Fuck he's horny. That's the first thing that comes to mind when he frustratedly tries to register how he's feeling.

His eyes shoot open after a long while of screwing them shut to get his focus back, observing the scene around him.

He's in a dark corner that's curved because of the stage, the diner's lights continuing stobe to briefly illuminate the face of the person who's pressed up against him. 

Henry...

William is mortified when a sharp keen erupts out of nowhere from himself, back arching to press his crotch roughly just beneath the sandy-haired man's abdomen. He can feel the tell-tale signs of Henry humping against his leg with a frantic desperation while he cries shallowly into his ear. 

What the fuck? Why are they doing this-

His train of thought gets cut off by Henry letting out a shuddering moan, his breath ghosting along the shell of his lobe. His friend is practically sobbing as tremors wrack his body, shock waves after shock waves rolling through him that tells William exactly what's just happened. He'd just orgasmed...

From dry humping against his leg. In the corner of a crowded room full of their friends, family and staff. 

Holy shit. 

Another spike of arousal shoots down to his stomach, his cock aching beyond belief as he stops caring about why they are dry humping each other in the first place. He's getting close to his own release, that tight coil in his stomach is getting hotter and hotter-

Henry's hands shoot down, grabbing his hips to prevent his speedy thrusts against his abdomen.

"...-iam. William! Snap out of it...I...think we've been drugged." Henry threats and worries at his lip, struggling to keep his partner's hips still.

Oh god, he just wants Henry to shut up. All he needs is for Henry to touch him so that he can cum, then he can talk about whatever he bloody wants to talk about! Just, he just needs to cum. Nothing more and nothing less. He really doesn't care about anything else.

His vision is swimming, heat pooling in all the worst areas until it's physically uncomfortable.

"...-ven listening to me!" Henry's panicking. Badly. That's the only thing he's really aware of through his own hazy lust. "...we need to get to the toliets. Its the closest place without being seen."

If he weren't drugged up to the eye-balls right now, then he would of been humiliated by the fact that he kept trying to guide Henry's hand down his pants while he half-dragged/half-stumbled their way along the outskirts of the party.

It's a miracle that they had even made it into the male toliets at all, and much more to Henry's relief than William's, they're deserted.

Really, it's a good job that they are, because the taller man manages to achieve his goal in sliding his friend's hand down the front of his pants and boxers.

"stop that!" Henry snaps, a little more aware of his surroundings since the scare of being drugged has sobered him up drastically, that and the fact his body had gone relatively calm after he'd came. "get into the disabled toliet incase somebody sees you."

Henry has to forcibly guide him into it, the other not taking in a word that he's saying. He's careful as he guides him down to sit on top of the toliet's lid, not wanting to hurt William in any way because he knows that this isn't his fault that he's acting like this. 

He quickly turns his back to him, face flushing brightly when the brunette hastily yanks his button and fly down. There's a sudden hiss of pain from him that almost makes Henry turn around to ask if he's okay, but then he stops himself when he sees out of the corner of his eye that William already has his dick in his hand. 

He hurriedly rushes to get out of the open door. "um, I-I'll just wait outside to make sure you're okay-" 

"no!" William sobs, his free hand shooting forwards against his will to latch around Henry's forearm. "please don't leave me like this."

The sadness in his friend's voice is what stops him from going anywhere. That hidden part of Will that he knows is really just loneliness. 

He groans as he shuts the door in front of him, locking him in the stall with his buisness partner. This isn't normal, standing here like nothing is going on while his friend jerks-off behind him. It's already shameful enough that he had spilled his load by humping against William's leg like some common dog. 

His moaning begins to increase in volume, breaths coming out quicker. "Henry...shit."

The sandy-haired man tenses at his name being called out in such a passionate way, his cock giving a nice throb. Whether its because the drugs are still possibly in effect, or if its because of William calling out his name in such a slutty way, he's unsure. But whatever it is, it has him turning around to face him. 

William seems unfazed by Henry's longing eyes watching him writhe, watching him thrust up into his fist while dirty moans spill from his lips. 

Then the next think he knows, Henry is between his legs, both of their cocks exposed as they rut against each other at such a speed that it's almost painful. 

A clammy hand comes up to rub teasingly over one of William's nipples, which are perky from his arousal. 

"ahh...Henry...I'm getting so fucking close!" 

The smaller male doesn't respond to this, too embarrassed and lost in his own pleasure to want to break this moment of bliss. He doesn't want this to end, because then they will be brought back to reality and will have to face the consequences of what they have done. Of their sin from temptation and lust. 

Henry cries out, smothering a hand over his mouth to stop his pleasure-filled screams from echoing around the toliet stalls, as he releases his load for the second time tonight. 

William follows shorty afterwards, bucking along Henry's overstimulated cock to the point that it's agony to him. 

They pant heavily, foreheads resting against each others as they begin to come to terms with everything. 

"once I find out who tried to drug you, they're fired and I'll be having a word with Officer Burke." Henry mutters whilst pulling his pants up. He's pretty sure he's finished...for now. 

William's too exhausted to do much other than agree with him, head threatening to loll back at any second. 

"...and William? Let's never talk about this."

His heart can't help but to ache at Henry's words as he opens the door, leaving William to sit in his own shame while he begins to wash himself up at the sink.

Here he is, thinking for one moment that Henry had ever cared about him at all. Foolish enough to think that anybody has, or ever will, care about him. 

It makes him feel furious at not only Henry and everyone else around him, but also at himself for being so gullible, for ever letting himself be vulnerable around another person.

It just goes to show that you can't trust anybody. 

"okay."


	6. Take what you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power bottom William coming right up. Smut and slight asphyxiation kink and dubious consent. Definitely not safe BDSM going on here

"William, I already warned you. You better stay away from me." Henry grunts. He tries to sound threatening but his voice comes out broken as he steps away from the, very creepy, grinning man. 

This isn't his business partner anymore. This isn't the person he once called a friend. Who he had at one point even considered as a secret lover. 

He's changed over the years that they've been apart. William no longer has that build of a healthy man or the playful twinkle in his eyes. He looks...lifeless. Demonic. Cruel. 

Henry takes another step back when William moves a couple of steps closer, heart racing with adrenaline when he realises his back is now flushed to the wall that cages him in this decaying room. He's trapped in here, the only way out would be if he were to charge straight past the sinister man. Something tells him that would be a dangerous thing to do on his behalf. 

"hm, that isn't my name anymore, babe. Could you not tell?" He didn't think it would be possible for the brunette's grin to widen anymore than it does when he visibly holds up the name tag on his shirt, pointing out the word for Henry to read. "it's Dave, thank you very much."

He swallows back the scream that wants to leave his mouth when 'Dave' stops a couple of feet away in front of him, the metal pole poised at his side, making it pretty clear that he's ready to swing it if he needs to. 

"I must admit, I never expected to see YOU again." William hums, his eyes greedily devouring the sight of the frightened man. "the whole town thinks you killed yourself, I thought so too up until now. My, my, Henry...you've certainly been keeping a fair few secrets yourself, very hypocritical of you."

He doesn't know what to say. The urge to run overwhelms his senses when William gets too close for comfort, their chests almost touching. 

"well?" The evil man's grin falters slightly, that underlying paranoia showing on his facial expression for a brief moment. "what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"you've changed. What happened to you? Why did you kill my daughter...all those innocent children!" Henry whimpers through his yelling, a part of him ready to end this monster who he once adored. The other feels helpless, frightened and confused. 

He flinches when William starts laughing hysterically, giving him the feeling that his ex-friend had lost his mind years ago. "oh, darling, YOU haven't changed a bit. Today isn't about me, my love, it's all about you...for old times sake. This is a cause for celebration, a reunion to rekindle our partnership!" 

Henry squirms as there's a loud clank of the pole being dropped and boney hands squeeze around his wrists, pulling his head to the side when William's lips get too close to his own. 

"I t-told you to stay away from me!" He growls and continues to squirm, despite the gnawing warning in his gut that he shouldn't anger this man.

"you were a fool back then. So trusting, so gullible...and you're a fool still for coming back here." William purrs into his neck while ignoring his struggles, grip tightening on the smaller man's wrists. "tell me something, teddy bear. Did you come back here to see what was left of our work, or were you secretly hoping to find out if I were still around?" 

William's mouth suddenly latches onto a part of his neck, teeth and tongue rolling the skin in it. 

If the expression 'like a deer caught in headlights' had to define someone, then it would be Henry in this situation. He's frozen up, only able to move his eyes in their sockets to stare down at William's hair while he works his mouth along his neck. The heat coming from his tongue is unbearably hot and terrifying. All of the things he had wanted to say to this sick son-of-a-bitch, are lost somewhere in his throat where the man's lips press against it. Stealing his words. 

He pulls off, lifeless eyes staring half-liddedly at what's bound to be hickies left on Henry's flesh. "you've gone very quiet, love. Seems like the cat has got your tongue. What, was this not what you had been expecting to find?" 

William presses closer into him, using his wrists as leverage and the sandy-haired man's paralytic state as an advantage. "if you're disappointed that your beloved work isn't here anymore, then rest that uneasy mind...because it is. They didn't knock our work down, they just built this lame mall around it! Isn't that amazing? But, I AM the real reason you came back, right baby?" 

Henry can't stop the silent tears from falling down his face, praying with all his might in his head to be able to move his overreactive body away. They're tears from years of held back grief and pain. 

He had lost two of the most important people in his life. Now he's got to face that all over again.

"why did you take her from me?" His voice is no more than a whisper as William let's go of his wrists at last. The hope that he's going to stop only lasts a few seconds before he starts roaming his hands along Henry's stomach, over his hips, up his checkered shirt...anywhere that his hands can reach bare skin. 

His question goes unheard by the starving brunette, too busy pawing at the thing he's craved for such a long period of time. He's hungry for the touch of another man, to get Henry to respond back to them. 

Henry's ashamed to be letting this happen, especially since he knows who this depraved person really is. He's furious with himself that he wants these touches, horrified to think that it's probably the real reason as to why he hasn't moved away yet. 

Not like he has much choice either way. He could risk being killed by the same person who murdered his daughter and never get the revenge he needs for a peace of mind...or he could let this happen, he could let his ex-partner fuck the remainder of his brains out and let go of all their pervious sexual tension. Move on for good and be prepared next time to take out the monster who haunts him. 

Just one last time, he'll let the bastard have his way with him. Then he can go home, forget this ever happened, and come up with a plan that ensures that William will suffer for what he did all those years ago. 

He begins to lean into the cool palms that are grazing along his navel. A subtle way to let this murderous asshole know that he's going to play this little game. 

Henry is not going to give a shit if he breaks William's heart in the process. Not this time. 

The brunette notices that Henry's body is beginning to respond to his frantic touches, wasting no time in grabbing onto his hips to force their groins to meet. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips before latching his teeth onto the bottom of Henry's lip, pulling them apart so that he can lick at the inside of his mouth. 

The shorter man can feel William steadily rocking his erection into his own, which is slowly beginning to harden to match his enemy's. 

"fuck, I've missed this." William breathes heavily onto his mouth when he let's go of the other's bottom lip. "I can't control myself around you. I never could."

Henry can only moan when William snakes his hand down into his pants, grabbing onto him through his boxers. He rocks aggressively along the thigh that Henry has provided for him, eyelids fluttering from the pleasure. 

He groans while pulling his hand out and moving away, heavily dropping to his knees in front of the sandy-haired man. "I've spend so many nights alone in this place, imagining similar scenarios such as this...can't count how many times I've orgasmed into my own fist at old memories we've shared. How about I be a good boy for you so that we can make some more?"

The brunette's hands fumble with Henry's belt, not bothering to undo the fly properly as he yanks open the buckle, shoving both of his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. 

His dick twitches when it hits the cold air that's to be expected in an abandoned building. He had been trying to avoid it, but the curiosity gets the better of him when William squeezes his fingers tightly around his tip. 

William receives what he had wanted from the other, watching with satisfaction when Henry looks down at him. Their eyes lock together when he leans forward, teasingly pushing his tongue onto the slit, easing his mouth so fucking slowly onto the head that it's difficult for Henry to refrain himself from thrusting into the back of the creep's throat. 

He twitches, deciding that he doesn't care if he chokes this cruel motherfucker. Fingers thread tightly into brown strands of hair, yanking William forwards while he begins to thrust at an alarming pace. 

The taller man immediately gags, shooting a warning gaze up at his ex-partner. He's pissed off to see that Henry is hissing in pleasure with his eyes screwed-shut. All he'd wanted was for him to watch, was that so hard? 

William let's go of the grip he has around Henry's thighs, the heels of his palms reaching up to dig painfully into Henry's hips to push his cock out of his mouth. He's reward with a frustrated whine and for the head to try pushing past his lips again.

He nips it lightly with his teeth, causing Henry to jolt back with a cry and for his eyes to shoot open, staring down at the man once more.

"did I SAY that you could use my mouth like some kind of toy?" William says calmly, so matter-of-factly that it sends signals of danger up Henry's spine. "I've waited way too long for you to ruin this for me."

He's disappointed when William leans up to attack his navel with wet kisses and erotic tongue flicks, using Henry's hips to pull himself back onto his feet. 

Brown eyes widen at the sudden blur of being dragged sideways until William is forcing him down onto the dusty floor, pushing him up against an old storage unit while pinning his hands above his head. 

"what the fuck are you-" Henry's jaw drops in mortification when he sees that William has pulled the handcuffs off his belt and is now cuffing them onto the shorter male's wrists, threading the chain around a metal bar on the unit above his head so that he's laying on his back. 

The psychopath removes himself from the position of hovering over Henry, taking a step back to admire his work. His dead eyes stare pervertedly, taking in the sight of the writhing hands that are now cuffed perfectly above Henry's head, the way he's sprawled on his back across the thick coating of dust, his legs which are trying to squeeze shut to hide the swollen erection between them... 

William breathes heavily at the arousing sight of Henry panicking, crying out to set him free. He undoes his own pants, pulling them and his underwear down to reveal how hard he really is. They drop around his ankles as he kicks his shoes off to be able to yank them off completely, taking the time to stroke himself in the process. 

"shh, it's okay, love. I'm not going to hurt you." William purrs through a throaty moan, continuing to stroke himself as he moves towards his prey. "not if you do as you're told and make me feel really good. Prove to me that it's been worth the wait, tell me that I'm the only one you want."

"I want you!" Henry cries loudly, squirming like his life depends on it to be touched. "please, I want you so bad, just fuck me already."

"fuck you?" He laughs and shakes his head, giving his tongue a click as he drops down to sit on top of Henry's waist. "I think I gave you the wrong impression..."

William's finger hooks under his chin, forcing Henry's lust-clouded eyes to meet his. "I have been absolutely dying for a cock up my ass for a full decade, I haven't felt another touch of a man since you 'supposedly killed yourself'. You're going to fuck ME...and you're going to enjoy every single second of it. You're going to tell me exactly how amazing I feel."

Henry hates himself as his dick twitches in need for William, hates himself for being so weak and enjoying the thought of what he has in store for him. 

"here, suck on these." William grins when he feels Henry reacting beneath his arse, forcing two fingers into his mouth. 

It's so gratifying when the male beneath him moans around his fingers, brushing his tongue against them in a way that has drool oozing from out his mouth. They rutt against each other, sending William absolutely mad at the sight. 

He withdraws his fingers once he's sure that Henry has coated them in enough spit, turning around so that his arse is almost directly in front of his face. 

"watch while I get ready."

"huh?" Henry snaps out of his imagination of running his tongue along the deep crevice, not sure on what William means by that. 

"watch me finger myself, my dear." He purrs out and giggles, wiggling his hips from side to side until he reaches around himself and latches onto the two round pieces of flesh. 

The sandy-haired man does as he's told, watching him with a rosey face when he pulls the cheeks apart to reveal a tight, puckered, pink hole. His mouth salivates at the sight, he looks a lot tighter than the last time they had screwed around. 

"good boy." William begins to circle his entrance with the two fingers that he'd coated in spit, gradually easing one in until it reaches the knuckle. "ah, fuck- forgot how much it hurts to prep. Mhh, hm, feels kind of nice though..."

Henry shakes any nagging thoughts that he shouldn't be doing this out of his head. There's no point in trying to to get out of this now, not when he's already so far gone in want. He'd already resigned his fate to being just as terrible as the one who's teasing himself right in front of his eyes. 

William is beginning to rock back and forth on his finger while attempting to add in the second, odd sounds escaping his lips as he focuses on rubbing the base of Henry's cock to take his mind off the pain. It slips inside with a lot more struggle than the first, but he doesn't waste any time in moving his fingers back and forth, moving from side to side in scissoring motions. 

He's whining around his own fingers, toes curling in his socks as his hole clenches invitingly. 

"shit, that's hot."

"mmf- oh, s-so you do have a voice after all?" William's laugh is breathy, coming out in sharp heaves that probably means he's going to end up cuming. 

That doesn't happen though, thankfully for Henry, because he's now removing his fingers from his hole...which embarrassingly, the smaller man had no idea he was staring at the entire time all throughout the process of William getting prepped. 

He slides his legs back over his waist to a 180° turn, facing his ex-friend's face again with a hard expression. "lift your hips up...now!" He snaps as Henry just stares at him in disbelief. 

He doesn't need to be told again, more than ready to feel the heat that he's been waiting for. Henry groans, raising them as William raises his up too, carefully easing himself down so that the tip breaches his entrance. 

He doesn't stop there though, the brunette is practically drooling, eyes rolling as he continues to push himself down with pained/pleasured cries. Henry's voice isn't too far from bordering on needy too. "oh god, you're so tight!" 

"mhm...n-not surprised-!" William cuts off with something between a gutteral moan and a scream, reaching the hilt of Henry's dick at last. 

He stops to stare down at the brown eyes beneath him that are watching his movements. Perfect opportunity to tease the man. 

He moans, giving his hips an experimented roll that have them both crying in ecstacy and for a hand to shoot to his own stomach, pushing down on it to feel the thing he's been craving for years. To have something burried in his bowls, a sweet ache deep in his core. It's even better than he remembered it to be. 

"t-tell me- ah, how I feel." William commands, clenching around Henry while he waits for an answer of some kind. 

Henry's hips roll up in an attempt to get the other to start moving, his cock throbbing inside of the man. "you feel so tight and hot, b-better than a virgin...please, just fucking move!" 

William grins at that, purposely pushing his weight down to stop Henry from rolling his hips into him as he continues to rub his stomach, savouring the feeling of something pushing against his insides. He's going to milk this for all it's worth. "I don't think you want me enough. Beg."

Henry feels the brief flash of anger that travels through his chest, ruining his moment of bliss. This sick manic wants him to beg? This is insane. It's insane because he's going to do it if it means he's going to start riding him.

"for god's sake, please will you just move. I want you so bad...please, Dave!" Henry yells out in frustration, head thrown back to look at the tall ceiling above them. 

It takes William by surprise that his ex-friend had actually listened to him before about his name. It's somewhat a turn on to hear it come from Henry's lips. 

None of the less, he simply groans and places a finger to his lips. "shut it, let me enjoy this feeling a little while longer." His hands rub his stomach under his shirt a couple of more times, before one of them slides down to grasp at his dick to pump fastly.

"please!" 

William ignores Henry's desperate pleading, but doesn't stop him this time as he begins to rock up into him at the same pace as his hand. 

He moans loudly, pulling himself off to push back down in time with Henry's thrusts, gradually letting go of his dick to concentrate on their dirty rhythm. The slapping sounds form tight coils deep in his groin, along with the sound of Henry's moans increasing in speed. 

"f-fuck- William!" The smaller male shouts in pure bliss, feeling himself growing increasingly closer to his end. 

A loud snarl above him makes him realise the mistake he had made, hands shooting down to squeeze tightly around his throat as William continues to bounce up and down. "what did you just call me? You filthy slut."

He tries to answer, to apologise for the mistake he had made as fear for his life grips at his insides, but he can't because of the pressure that blocks his airways. Instead, a choking sound escapes as the taller man stares him down with a cruel smirk, hips pushing down harder and harder. 

"that's what- ahh ah, mmh, fuck yes! I-I thought." William is drooling, eyes locked on the choking man while he slams himself down on Henry's cock so hard that it'll probably leave bruises on his hips and groin. "s-shit, I...suppose I better let you breathe and warn you that- ahhh- that you're probably going to cum when I do. You ready, dear? Of course you are."

That's all the warning Henry gets before his throat is being let go, a sudden rush of oxygen hitting his head along with an adrenaline rush that surges through his body and into his gut. Its a heat and head rush like no other. 

Like William had predicted, he chokes on the new-found air and let's out a wail, spine arching up as the adrenaline travels straight to his cock. The orgasm is so intense that it rocks his very frame as he screams out from the amazing feeling, its almost too much because of his enemy continuing to ride him at a wicked pace. 

He groans at the feeling of hot cum flooding his insides, twitching at the unbearable warmth that he knew was coming. It won't be long until he follows, but he doesn't plan on stopping until it does.

"Dave...please, stop, it's s-starting to hurt." Henry whines pitifully, trying to squirm away from the hole that's still swallowing him. "I'm not ready to keep going, it's sensitive!" 

William chuckles at his pained face, leaning down while increasing the pace to place a shockingly gentle kiss to a red finger-mark along his neck. "hmm ah, almost there baby, won't be long now."

All Henry can do is brave out the pain, trying to take his mind off it by watching the heated faces William keeps pulling. He feels relieved as his breaths start to come out like he's hyperventilating, a sure sign that he's on the verge. 

He slams himself down one last time, crying out with shudders wracking down his legs as cum shoots out to paint Henry's shirt. 

"holy shit." 

The evil man pants above him like he's tired out and satisfied, not pulling off as he reaches for the keys that had been disgarded with his belt near them. He fumbles for the right key before finding it, uncuffing Henry's wrists, who groans appreciatively as he rubs the soreness out of them. 

William collapses on top of Henry as he finally lifts himself off, a river of cum leaking out. The other man has gone motionless with disbelief at what they've done. This isn't how he imagined their meeting would of gone, in fact, his enemy would be dead by now if it had of gone the way it played out in his head. 

A nose nuzzles at his neck, inhaling deeply. "that was definitely worth the wait, you should of came back sooner. Let's do this again some time."

The worst part about all of this? Henry wants that too. They're monsters.

He's guessing that they always have been. Both too ignorant to see their own different forms of greed and hate. They're not so different from each other...

Not really.


	7. ~Requests~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note.

Hi, it's me. I confess that I'm running out of ideas at the moment and going through some stuff. I've got some ideas off people from the other platform I use, but honestly I don't think it's going to be enough to keep me distracted and I have no motivation to come up with my own.

So, if anyone wants a particular theme or kink, then request away because fuck university and cancer and poverty and covid. Distract me, I would appreciate it. To be honest I'll do liturally anything you like as long as it involves William x Henry, I don't even mind if other characters get involved in a three way or anything like that as long as it has my two main babies and as long as the others involved aren't reader povs. 

Thanks.


	8. Live and let die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm/suicide attempt, mention of neglect, tiny little bit of smut near the end but not really and mentally abusive themes/manipulation. Sorry but not sorry.

William watches as his once thriving buisness partner, drags himself through the hallway like he's one of the walking-dead, making his way towards the garage that he barely ever leaves these days. He looks like absolute shit. 

Not surprising really, he's bound to be off for a little while as he recovers from the loss of his daughter and the remainder of his family walking out on him. He's a mess, and the brunette is revelling in it. It's about time that the tables have turned.

He's not sure why, Henry has done absolutely nothing wrong to him, but he loves watching the sandy-haired male crumble this way. It's like the life is slowly being sucked out of him day by day, steadily growing worse with each piece of his 'fake-daughter' that he adds.

William's nose scrunches up in distaste at this, he's probably on his way there right now to work on his latest project. This hadn't been what he'd been hoping for when he got rid of the little brat. He'd expected Henry to be a little depressed for a while and not himself, but he always bounces back to his cheerful self eventually no matter what's going on in his life, the last thing he had been expecting was for Henry to become an empty shell of himself...obessive over bringing his dead kid back to the point that it drove the remainder of his family away. 

The affair had been one thing for his wife, but the emotionally breaking obsession and beahaviour of Henry had been what had driven her to the point of never returning. He ruined himself.

Rage twists up William's insides and his nostrils flair when the door of the garage opens, earning squeals of delight from the inside of it.

The thing which pisses him off the most? It actually worked. At least to some extend. The brat inside may or may not be Charlotte, but whatever it is, it's tearing Henry's attention away from William again. If it weren't for the other's continuous watchful gaze on the creature, he would of torn it apart already.

His fist clenches, raising up to strike the wooden frame of the doorway he's stood around the corner of. However, his arm sharp freezes in place when he realises that it would be an idiotic thing to do. All it would do would result in pain and alert Henry to his presence, no need to startle the man quite yet.

The tall man moves his arm away, composing himself before he slowly glides towards the door of the garage. It's open ajar, that's all the information he needs to know for him to needn't to knock. Henry should just feel privileged that he even bothers to come over to see him nearly every day and night. Honestly, at this point he's pretty much neglecting the remainder of his own children. Fuck them though, Michael should be old enough now to be aware that he needs to take care of his little sister. Besides, he knows he'd get his arse beat if he so much as puts a toe out of line this time.

William stops just outside of the door, picking up that he can no longer hear the joyous giggles and squeals from behind it. He listens closely, coming to terms with the fact that they've been replaced with faint cries and sniffles.

Seriously, the big loaf is crying again? He rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to click his tongue in annoyance. This is pathetic, it's one thing to grieve and its another to act like the world is ending. The man needs some sense knocked into him, that's for sure.

Without wasting another breath, seriously, why should he waste his breath on somebody who's wasting their own, he opens the heavy wooden door. He's greeted by Henry's hunched over back.

The smaller male is sat on a stool, leaning against a table with a human figure laid out on it. He's sobbing into his arms, which are trembling while they move slightly from side to side from his shaking body. There's something crimson dripping from beneath him, staining the concrete floor with small patches. William knows all too well what exactly it is...

He's taken aback by the sudden jolt of sadness that washes over him, but it doesn't last long enough for him to actually care, soon being replaced with nothing but pure spite and anger. Nothing Henry has is ever good enough for himself, he can't just be satisfied with at least having some form of the brat around him. Ungrateful fool.

"what the fuck are you doing?" William speaks calmly, the only indication that he doesn't feel it is that his arms have crossed over his chest so that he can dig his nails into the fabric of his shirt. It frustrates him to no end when the other doesn't even flinch at the sound of his voice.

He stalks over in more or less a couple of strides, reaching an arm out to rather roughly grab onto Henry's shoulder, forcibly turning him to the side to study the broken man. The sandy-haired male doesn't look at him as tears continue to flood down his cheeks, gaze locking onto the floor in front of him.

There's a craft-knife held delicately in his left hand, while his other is sprawled out on the table in front of him. His right sleeve is rolled up to reveal a ruby vertical line going down the length of his arm. The most disturbing part of it, well, it would be disturbing if William weren't memorised by the sight, is the thick tube that has been hazardly shoved into one of his open arteries to pump blood into the tube.

This is what has him finally tearing his eyes away, continuing their journey along the length of the tube until it stops into, what he knows is artificial, flesh. The 'sleeping' figure on the table looks more human than it ever has before...the chest length brown hair that Henry had bought from a local hairdressers so that he could thread each individual strand into the artificial flesh that rests on a human shaped endo-skeleton, intwined delicately with human-like bones that have been crafted out of the bone marrow of animals. There's even a hint of colouring in it's cheeks and beneath those automated-blinking eyelids, rest carefully crafted eyes made of a jelly-like sillacone that conect beautifully to the hard drive and memory card at the back of the wires that are bound to be resting beneath her, carefully considered, artificial skull.

He would love to pick her apart and examine every detail of the other's unique, probably never been done before, craftsmanship. There's probably all sorts of vital organs inside of her that have been carefully made with expensive materials or replaced by animal organs that have some relation to the human anatomy...every system linked with nights of endless studying on Henry's behalf, every muscle movement produced by small electrical currents that will be sent straight to it's hard drive so it knows exactly how to move, those signals being downloaded into her memory card so that she knows how to do those things on her own. Then, somewhere deep inside her chest, sits the doll that Henry had been convinced of that holds Charlotte's soul just because it had been the last thing he had seen her holding, had been something she used to treasure in her past life. 

The shorter man had insisted that every body needs a soul. Without a doubt, he agrees with that statement. It's what gives a thing it's character, it's life. A soul needs a host, something that it can reside in. Thus, the souless are truly dead inside, they may as well be nothing other than a walking-talking object.

If William didn't know what the creature before him really is, he would of thought he had hallucinated murdering Henry's daughter.

It suddenly brings him to the realisation as to what Henry has been trying to do, his eyes once more fluttering to the tube that connects the two together, flowing blood into the robotic creature. Oh, he could laugh out loud at this! He's giving the thing a blood transfusion, giving it his blood to complete his masterpiece. But that much blood, that cut, surely...?

The rage soon floods his own insides again, reminding him why he had been so angry to start with. Pathetic. He would dare to sacrifice his own life for someone who he will never have back, is he insan-...?

Hmm, perhaps he is. This isn't typically his usual kind of attitude. William fights a smirk that plays on his lips at the thought it had been himself to break the man, just like he had wanted. Complete and utter control over the person he has staked his claims on.

A satisfied purr slips out his esophagus, the idea of even having control over Henry's sanity really gets him going. Even without the other knowing it, he has his attention in at least some kind of way. That's all he needs to strike. 

Fuck it. 

"Henry, you absolute fool, look at the mess you've made. What would your ex-wife think of your little shenanigans? She would be furious over what you've done, trying to give life to her dead daughter...how cruel of you." William mutters, sliding his arms over his shoulders while side-stepping behind him, placing sloppy kisses to his neck. 

The only response he gets out of him is a whimper and for Henry to tilt his neck away, which only allows Will more access to it so that he can suckle along the junction. 

"you're fucking disgusting." He moans into the soft flesh, tempted to sink his teeth into it until more of that sweet, crimson liquid pours out. "you deserve the misery you feel for doing something so despicable. Look at you, giving something that's little more than a machine your entire life-source...let's say you did manage to give it life, who would raise it when you're not around, hm? I certainly wouldn't."

By now, the man below him has started to squirm a little, pouring the remainder of his heart out through the only way he can. Fat tears stain his face, that's turned a shade of red. "I'm s-sorry...I wasn't thinking. Oh god, I wasn't thinking, Will. Please, don't leave me. All I want is for my baby to live her life the way she was supposed to, i-it was taken from her! I know it."

"sometimes sorry just isn't good enough." William says breathily into Henry's ear, hands stretching over to begin undoing the belt at Henry's waist. "you need to move on from this madness, if you must, take her for how she is now. Keep the robots you've made of her and are satisfied with, now move the fuck on, because the daughter you want is never coming back. I'm being generous here by even suggesting that, but if you don't stop now..."

William's hand dives into the opening at his jeans, sliding it into the other's boxers. "then I'll leave and you'll have nobody to blame but yourself. Remember, it was all your fault to start with, you were supposed to be watching her. You're the reason your family left you."

Henry cries harder, feeling self-loathing at himself when he moans loudly, but doesn't seem to care enough to stop William's ministrations. He quickly snaps his head away to avoid looking at the thing which resembles his daughter.

William wants to laugh at the stupidity of this motion, it's not like it's really her, it's not even a real living creature. He knows that the only reason why Henry doesn't push him away is because he's the only person other than his sister that he has left, and William thinks that maybe, just maybe, Henry knows that all the things he says are true.

"W-Will?"

"yes, Henry?"

"I...love you."

William smirks at this, becoming rough to the point that it hurts the other enough to make him cry out from the pain. "you better."


	9. What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

'Come on! Almost there...' Henry works his hand furiously up and down at a wrist-aching pace, letting go a few strained moans here and there when he feels himself getting a little closer to the feeling he's been chasing for what feels like hours, but in reality has probably been half an hour at most. 

His right arm shoots up to grab onto the headboard behind him when he feels that known coil beginning to form in his gut, toes curling from pleasure as he sweats and squirms. 

This is it. After a full year of not having an orgasm, it's finally going to happen. Oh dear and everything holy, he needs this so bad. Single life and heartbreak had really taken its toll on him, but he's more than ready for this now. 

He groans and speeds up the pace, frustration settling in when he senses that the coil is slowly deflating the longer that the process goes on for.

What kind of bullshit IS this? The doctor had promised that 80% of the time the pills would work. 

Henry whimpers when the tightness in his stomach completely disappears, his semi-erect dick gradually softening without release until it's once again flaccid in his hand. He's seriously close to tears at this point as he gives up and tucks himself back into his sweatpants, turning on his side to stare blankly at the dark silhouettes that are cast on his wall from the sparse light coming from the moon. 

'don't worry, Mr. Emily. Its completely normal for individuals to sometimes experience a lack of libido due to being overly stressed and depressed. If it's becoming an issue, I can prescripe you some viagra from the pharmacist, there's an 80% chance that it'll restore some normalcy for you.' The doctor's words replay over and over again in his head, causing him to turn onto his back due to being restless over it. 

Of course, normalcy...is this what that is? If anything, all its done is leave him more frustrated and worried that he might never be able to get it up again. He's not THAT old, this shouldn't be happening to his body. It may seem petty for him to think this, but has life not been cruel to him enough without something like this thrown on top of him too?

'partaking in sexual activity with a partner may increase your libido, but I highly recommend you regularly take your prescription to increase your hormone levels.' He snorts, nails digging into his sheets when the frustration turns into annoyance. 

That's easier said than done, he's not exactly in a position to seek out any partners. He's certainly not in the right mind to do so, a relationship is simply too much hassle and it's not like anyone in this town is a particular fan of him anymore. Besides, say if he were to find someone, what if his partner is disappointed by the fact that he might not be able to satisfy them? That would just be plain embarrassing. 

A hand fumbles blindly in the dark, the man deciding that he's finally fed up with his overactive thoughts and paranoid logic, grabbing onto the medication that eases his insomnia and tends to put him into a deep sleep. He shoves the two pills into his mouth and washes it down with the bottle of nyquil. 

He lays back, settling lower down into the sheets as the stuff gradually begins to kick in, his lids becoming heavy and his mind jumbled...

Tomorrow is another day. Maybe he'll try again then or even better, hopefully he can have a stress free day and get over the fact he's not the same as he once was. 

***

"Mr. Emily! Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it out of my wages...I really didn't mean to break it." 

William watches as Henry seethes to himself, seeming to be well and surely fed up of everything now. He's been acting snappy with his staff for over three months, and he's pretty sure he knows EXACTLY what's going on. Sometimes it pays to be nosey. He sniggers to himself as he thinks about what he had found, pretending that he's not listening in to the other chewing out the young adult they had hired to be a waiter. 

"I don't care, I have given you two warnings already. This is the second plate you've broken, thanks to you we're going to have to start down-grading to paper plates! Not to even mention the fact you're supposed to be making sure that the kids don't break them too incase they hurt themselves." 

"but sir-!" 

Henry makes a growling noise in the back of his throat, causing the boy's eyes to widen like saucers while his bottom lip trembles. "don't you 'but sir' ME...I've had it up to here with your poor performance and attitude, you're fired!" 

William has to choke back a laugh, finding it amusing to see his friend losing his temper like that. He's trying to make himself look busy with mopping the floor in the staff room, but he's not the only one who had noticed his little outburst, there's a couple of others in the room who have stopped what they're doing to witness Henry losing his shit.

The boy scarpers out of the room when his ex-boss snaps at him to get out, who then turns on the others who had been staring. "what? Get back to work!" 

The brunette makes brief eye contact with his buisness partner when he turns to look, giving a false sympathetic smile to which Henry rolls his eyes and storms out of the room. William definitely knows that this dude needs to get laid before he ends up blowing an artery.

He's far from stupid. William regularly snoops through his friend's belongings when he pays him visits on their days off...why else would Henry have dozens of bottles of viagra in his bedroom and hidden away in his desk draw? The times he'd sneak off to the bathroom randomly only to take ages to come back, looking more pissed off than what he had done before sneaking off. 

Oh yes, William knows for sure that Henry can't get himself off, that his anger is stemmed from sexual frustration. It's absolutely hilarious. 

He gets a few odd looks when he giggles at his own thoughts, placing his mop down against the wall. Perhaps it's time to follow Henry and see what exactly it is that he gets up to in there. It might be funny as fuck when Henry lashes out at others, but it's starting to get rather irritating when he decides to direct that annoyance onto William. 

He's had his fun and entertainment while it's lasted, but it's time to put his plan into action. 

The staff toilets are locked when he reaches the door, most of the staff don't have enough time for toliet breaks at this hour. He supposes it's why Henry chooses to have a go occasionally around this time whenever he sneaks off to do this, that no one will be confused as to why the door is locked. 

The only people to have a set of keys to these parts of the building is Henry himself and of course, William. He guesses that Henry isn't worried about that part though, the brunette is usually busy doing a brief clean up to help out the cleaners at this time. 

Not today. Today he's got another job to do. 

He pulls the keys off his belt, flicking through them until he finds the master-key for the bathrooms and wiggles it into the lock as silently as he can. Sliding through the tiny gap that he's made to allow himself to get in, he slowly closes the door behind him so that Henry won't hear and relocks it, already able to hear panting coming from behind one of the stalls.

The sound has an instant influence on him due to William knowing for a fact that it's the noises of Henry touching himself, heat going south to pool in his groin. That's good. It's what he had wanted, he needs to be turned on for this to work.

With that being said, he slowly places one foot in front of the other, stopping a little distance away to prevent Henry from seeing his shoes if he happens to look down at the crack at the bottom of the door. 

Mm, those sounds are absolutely delicious. He can hear the slapping and muffled moans, it's just enough for him to be able to picture how his buisness partner must look. Probably flushed, either sat on the toliet or leaning against the wall with his hand wrapped tightly around his swollen cock...he can practically smell Henry's arousal from here.

Ah, that's it. He's hard enough now to start the first part of the plan. 

William opens up the stall next to the one Henry is in, quietly shutting it and unzipping his pants to pull himself out of his boxers. Taking himself into his own hands, he begins to stroke himself until he can pick up the pace to match Henry's frantic fapping. 

Shit, he huffs and leans onto the wall that's opposite from Henry's side, his body heating up as he begins to feel the pleasure sending tingles down his spine. It's a good job that he needs to grab the other's attention by making sounds, because he doesn't think he can hold them back anymore. 

A throaty whine falls from his sinful lips when precum beads at the tip, pleased with himself when the sounds Henry had been making has stopped because he knows that the other had heard him. He needs him to look. 

"h-hello, is someone there?" 

William fights back his smile, knowing that he shouldn't answer and just allow Henry's curiosity to get the better off him. He moans louder and pants, smearing precum down his cock to increase the slick sounds. 

"hey, hello...are you okay-" Henry's sentence catches in his throat from somewhere above William, drawing him to look up and see the sandy-haired man peeking over the side of the stall with his face flushed.

He's quick to turn his head away when their eyes meet. "William, what the fuck-!" 

William let's out a breathy laugh, getting closer to his release, his thumb rubbing circles around the head as his fingers run up and down the sides of his cock. "relax, Hen...hahh ah, I don't mind if you want to look. Hmm, you were the one to make me wanna do this."

"why would you want me to look, what?" Henry's face is like a tomato, eyes flickering sneaky peaks from between the shield of his fingers. 

Fuck, he's so close, all he needs is for Henry to look into his eyes again. "please...do it."

He does. Their eyes meet when Henry looks directly at his face, a small stuttered breath leaving Henry followed by the start of another set of slick noises from behind the stall's barrier that separates them. His eyes don't linger long on William's face, shooting down to stare at his hand and cock. 

That hadn't taken as much coaxing as he thought it would, but he's guessing that's probably got something to do with the other being desperately horny. 

Henry chokes on a strangled moan. "oh god, William-!" 

"hm, I'm going to cum, Hen...going to cum all over those pretty lips o-one day."

There's a frustrated whine, followed by Henry's fingers digging into the top of the barrier while it rattles a little. "shit, g-get here and I'll...I'll let you do it right now."

William moans, throwing his head back to rest on the metal. Tempting offer, but it will be even more rewarding to follow through with his plan and wait. The thought of it sends him over the edge, just having enough time and sense to cover his fist over the tip as a few streams spurt out into it, being overly vocal on purpose to tease Henry. 

He pants, grabbing some toliet roll without meeting the other's confused gaze to wipe off his hand before flushing it down the toliet, tucking himself away to zip up his fly. 

"Will, please- please help me finish..."

He doesn't reply, fighting to keep his face mutual while he opens the door to head over to the sink, washing off his hands despite Henry's pleading for him to come back. 

Unlocking the door, he stops before he can head out to speak. "give me a lift home after work, will you? If you're interested, we can talk."

An annoyed growl is the last thing he hears, cackling to himself as the door falls shut behind him. 

***

They hadn't spoken a word to each other as they had climbed into Henry's old beaten up truck, but both for two very different reasons. In order for everything to go smoothy and to ensure that there will be no backing out, William is aware that he needs to bid his time and get them into a situation where the other simply can't just walk away. 

Whereas Henry? He can't even look William in the eyes after their little run in at the toliets, he feels so embarrassed and has no idea how to start a conversation with the man after that ordeal. 

Henry continues to drive towards the direction of William's house, lost in his own head as to what exactly had gone down today. 

"Hen, won't you be a star and pull over for a second?" 

The smaller male's eyes shift for a brief moment to look at William, a frown on is face as he sees that he's staring ahead and unable to read his expression due to it being dark. "what, now...why?"

"hm, could you just pull over?" 

Baffled and slightly weary, he finally does so since he's had no reason yet to question the brunette and his motives. 

They pull up onto a patch of grass that's on the dirt road, Henry turning off the ignition when he senses that William wants to speak to him. Oh god, it's not about what happened in the toliets, is it? He's not ready for that topic to be brought up quite yet. He knew William wanted to talk about it but he hadn't thought it would be so soon, maybe if he stays silent he won't-

"is there anything you would like to tell me?" William has turned in his seat to face him, his usually hollow eyes have an usual playfulness to them. 

He's genuinely confused for a moment. Had he done something wrong? He's pretty sure he tells his friend everything anyway. Henry is just about to voice his confusion, to ask what he means, but his words falter in the back of his throat and a feeling of dread washes over him when William reaches into the inside of his waistcoat to pull out a small container. 

"I found these in your desk, didn't realise you were on medication for anything other than your depression. What are they for?" It's hard for the brunette to keep the smug grin off his face, holding out the bottle of viagra for Henry to see in the dim headlights. 

His blood runs cold, not sure on how to speak. He can't lie to William, he's terrible at it and surely he must have some clue as to what it is. It would explain why he had followed Henry into the bathroom to jerk off with him. "...its, um, well its viagra."

"and why are you taking it?" 

Henry looks away to focus his gaze out of the window, humiliation kicking in as his whispering becomes smaller with each word. "I...can't cum."

An awkward silence hovers over the air, something William does intentionally before he speaks again. "well, do you want to? I've noticed your mood has been pretty off for almost year and it's been getting worse, you know if you were having problems you could of told me. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything, Hen?" 

"yeah b-but it's not like I cou-" 

"shh, it's okay..." William leans a little closer, turning the other's head to face his direction. "but you should of really told me. I feel offended that you didn't, don't you trust me? I'm your best friend, all I want to do is help, that's what we're supposed to do." 

His fingers flutter lightly along Henry's jawline, the playfulness to his eyes being replaced by something similar to lust, but it's not anything that the sandy-haired man recognises. It makes him uncomfortable. 

"Will, I...of course I trust you. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." He means it, Henry feels horrible for letting his partner down. "it's just with the past few years we've had...all those children going missing, your son and Charlott-" He chokes on a sob, quickly masking it with a light cough. "I've been feeling really down about it all and I felt embarrassed to tell anyone because it seems so stupid compared to everything else that's been going on. Its not really something you can help me with either, so I didn't want to burden y-" 

"not something I can help you with?" William cuts him off with a little tut. "I can think of a bunch of ways on how to help if you let me. Want me to give you an example?" 

William's hand leaves his face, disappearing into the dark. It ends up taking Henry by surprise, a jolt running through him when the palm cups his clothed cock to give a few rubs that make him groan, then settles to rest heavily on top. Will's mouth is right next to his ear, breath ghosting along the shell. "I bet I could make you cum...want to try?"

"William, stop." Henry says, clenching his teeth to fight arousal that's beginning to form in his gut. "I can't do this with you, you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. All this is going to result in for the both of us is dissatisfaction and regret. I know you mean well, but it won't work, so don't."

"mm, Hen, play nice...who ever said that has to be the outcome? All I'm trying to do is help out a friend because I've been worried about him, this isn't for MY benefit." William is growing impatient, trying his best to maintain it as he slides himself along the gears to lower himself into the passenger's foot compartment. "if it doesn't work, then we keep trying until it does. It doesn't matter if you can't make me cum, I can do it any time I want. Think of it as as a treatment or a gift from your best friend. You could even try imagining that it's someone who really turns you on. Just relax...and trust me."

William forces open Henry's legs, nudging himself between them while reaching up to yank the zipper of his work pants and pull down the band of his underwear to expose the man. He stops at that, not daring yet to touch Henry's cock until he gets an answer from him, he's frozen in place above. 

He's uncertain but definitely wants it, William can tell because of the way his cock has begun to harden some more right in front of his face. He licks his lips, finding it increasingly difficult not to just delve forward to wrap his tongue around the tip. He wants to watch him squirm, to unravel and become a ball of desperation. 

Fuck, he can't stop himself when he leans forward, hands running up and down Henry's thighs as he begins to lap at the underside. 

Theres a muffled gasp from Henry, his hands coming down onto his lap to rest over William's as he slides the first couple of inches into his mouth.   
"Will! Shit, you're so warm..." 

That's it, now they're getting somewhere. He pulls away from Henry's grip on his right hand, wrapping it around the base to begin stroking at it fast, swirling his tongue along the slit until Henry is a writhing mess. 

He's trying to buck his hips up into William's face, his free hand threading into the back of his hair as he allows himself to just...feel. Feel the way his friend's mouth is warm and wet around his cock, the way his tongue curls around the sensitive parts and pushes back his foreskin, how the tip is brushing on his tonsils whenever he gives his hips a couple of thrusts. His throat tightens and constricts whenever he swallows, making it feel like heaven. 

He's so close, Henry can feel the coil forming in his gut, thinks that maybe this time he's going to feel that amazing high that he's been waiting for. 

The smaller male knows he should be careful, but he needs this to happen, he'll do anything for it. His feet push into the back of the foot compartment, toes curling in his shoes and his other hand coming free to tangle with the right one into those dark brown waves of hair, keeping William's head in place so he can't move. 

His hips snap forwards ferociously, pelvis nearly suffocating the man below him. When he looks down, he lets out a cry, tight heat in his cock becoming achingly painful. 

William's lips are wrapped around at least 3/4 of him, one hand playing with his balls while the other holds onto his leg for support. There's drool all over his pink, swollen lips and some of it is running down his chin. His dark eyes are half-lidded with desire as he stares up at Henry, shallow moans causing vibrations. 

He's so close! He's going to...one more second...nearly there! Henry cries, chanting William's name as he fucks his throat raw. 

Precum is oozing from his tip into the other's mouth, the tightness expanding, about to snap at any moment...

Wait, its not expanding, it's shrinking! Henry let's out a pitiful cry, shame and desperation settling over him, picking up the pace on his thrusting when he feels himself becoming flaccid in William's mouth until he's no longer hard or in the mood to let this continue. 

The brunette pulls away with a wet pop, cursing to himself under his breath, being considerate enough to tuck Henry's soaked dick back into his pants. 

The silence is stiffiling as William groans from being on his knees too long, picking himself up from the floor of the car to sit back in his seat. He looks over to Henry, seeing that he's resorted to staring back out of the window with tears him his eyes. 

"Henry, don't look so glum...it was to be expected, it was probably a bad idea to try straight away, it might take a bit of time." William says, trying to keep his voice calm and even. It's probably not a good idea to let his annoyance leak through, he'd really wanted the other to cum so that he would want to return the favour even though they had agreed it was just to help him. 

Henry turns to look at William, an unexpected determination behind his expression, eyebrows creased. "I'm fine, I think I'm ready to try again now if you want to have another go or we could try something else."

William thinks about it. Oh it would be so much easier if they had more space, maybe some toys to experiment with what he enjoys...hmm. 

"not yet, here, I know it's a bit risky but take an extra dose of your medication and take us back to my place. I've got an idea, I may or may not have a small collection that could help." He hands the container that he had placed on to the dashboard over to Henry, ensuring that he gives him a little smile when he does. 

The other man shakes out a couple of pills into his palm, looking down at them with worry lingering on his features. None of the less, he throws back his head and chucks them into his mouth to swallow dry, then starts up the energine like nothing had happened.

***

"shh, try to keep quiet until we get to my garage, Michael and Elizabeth are sleeping upstairs." William whispers under his breath, guiding a flushed and concerned looking Henry along by the hand. 

"you left the kids at home on their own, Will..?" 

He has to fight back a snort. He always has to be so god damn nosey, like it's any of his buisness on how he raises his kids. "Mikey looks after Elizabeth, he's old enough now to understand that he needs to do so while I work."

They reach the garage, leading Henry inside to drag him onto a brown leather couch at the back.

"but he's a kid!" Henry threats to himself, nervously pulling at his collar which feels too tight as he's pushed down onto the chair. "and after what happened last time, are you sure you can-" 

Oh, he does NOT like where this is going. "mm, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something. Do me a favour and take your pants off, be back soon!" 

The sandy-haired man frowns, about to protest until he realises that it would be pointless since his friend has dissappeared around the corner of the door. He sighs, playing with his hands nervously at the prospect of what they're about to do.

Its no big deal, right? He liturally had the man's lips wrapped around his cock before, he knows that he might not cum again and he had assured that it was just for Henry's own health as to why they're doing this. He can trust Will, he shouldn't be so afraid. 

He kicks off his shoes into a tidy heap at the side, then slides his fingers into the loops of his pants, wiggling them down past his hips until he's able to pull them off completely to sit in his underwear. 

At least the viagra is starting to do something this time, maybe he should of tried taking a double dose sooner. His groin is tingling as he sits himself back into the chair, biting his lip and parting his legs so that he's not tempted to rub them together to cause friction. William is going to help, to take care of it. 

Henry lifts his head up to look when the door of the garage creaks open, revealing William with a long object in his hand, a box of tissues and a tub of lube. His own pants are already unzipped to prevent the straining of an erection that's so obvious to see. It makes the other man feel a little bad, his partner must be pretty horny too. 

"hey, William...? You don't have to do this if you don't want to, or we can just give each other handjobs or something." 

"don't talk nonsense, I've already made up my mind. You need this and I don't mind lending a hand...or two." He chuckles, kneeling down onto his knees in front of Henry again and placing the objects onto the chair next to him to tug off his underwear completely. 

The brunette purposely allows his eyes to go lidded, nibbling on his bottom lip as he sensually slides Henry's boxers down his legs. He stops occasionally to ghost his fingers along the insides of his thighs, then carefully lifts each foot up to pull them off and drop them into a heap next to the pants and shoes.

He comes back up, face awfully close to the surprisingly solid cock that Henry is gripping in his own fist, jaw locked tight like he'd been trying to fight off any noises. 

"my, my...I didn't expect you to be so desperate, it's sort of hot." William smirks, refusing to be the first to break their eye contact when he pushes Henry's hand away to replace it with his own, tugging fast all at once. 

"ah mmf-!" The moans Henry makes past his teeth are music to his ears. 

"say, how do you feel about using a vibrator?" William asks slyly, reaching for the lube and unscrewing the lid. 

"wait, l-like a dildo?" Henry stutters, not sure if he likes where this is heading. 

"yes, obviously. What, do you not like them?" 

The smaller male squirms nervously where he's sprawled, watching as William begins slicking up his fingers with the lube. A sharp inhale causes the brunette to pause, his finger hovering less than a centimetre over Henry's hole. 

"Henry?" 

"do you not think, um, t-that maybe...that's kind of gay?" 

William pauses, wide eyes blinking up at the other before a round of laughter erupts from him. "well, if you put it like that, this whole situation is kind of gay. As I told you, it doesn't have to mean anything or be weird unless you make it so."

He shifts into a more comfortable position on the floor, finger starting to rub circles around the rim. "I simply thought that it might feel nicer to have that extra stimulation. Have you ever touched yourself down here?" 

Henry vigorously shakes his head, trying to push himself away from the intrusion. "no, definitely not!" 

"then relax and let me make you feel good. I know what I'm doing, this is going to feel amazing. The first time is always the most sensitive."

"I-"

"shh, you're going to really like this. It's going to feel strange and sore at first, but it's worth it." William mummers, throwing Henry's legs over his shoulders while he wiggles his first finger in past the knuckle, sliding in relatively quickly thanks to the lube.

The man above him let's out a cry when he adds in the second, legs tightening around his shoulders from the pain. He barely registers the feeling of William placing a soft nip at his thigh. 

He jolts in surprise when he feels them begin to pump in and out, not pulling out all of the way as it begins to cause friction in an area that's never been stimulated. 

"mm, ahh, c-can you go deeper...?" Henry's face is flushed, hips raising when he adjusts to the feeling and hand wrapping around his own cock to do languid tugs since William had moved his away. 

William feels a swell of selfish pride, who knew Henry would be such a little whore? God, he wants to fuck his brains out. He doesn't respond as he withdraws his fingers and reaches for the vibrator, enjoying the displeased whine that comes from Henry, until he positions the now lubed up head of it at his partner's entrance. 

"w-wait...are you sure this is going to feel good? I was enjoying just...yeah, you know, what you were just doing." 

This time, the annoyed sigh isn't held back very well and he roughly jabs the end of the vibrator into his hole to empathise this, causing a sharp cry to fall from Henry's lips. "its going to feel amazing, now shut up so I can concentrate."

With that being said, he turns it on until an embarrassing buzz and Henry's sudden moans fill the silence. William doesn't stop sliding it in until it's practically all inside, not even when Henry let's out a couple of whines from the pain. A little bit is left hanging out so he can keep a tight grip on the toy, thumb turning up the setting until it's almost at its full capacity. 

He knows he's made the right decision when Henry lets out a long wail of estacy, throwing his head back while pushing his hips up and down wildly. His cock is twitching in his fist, precum oozing from the gaps in his fingers. 

The sight makes William squeeze his thighs together repeatedly, toes curling. He could just take the vibrator out...could easily just slip inside of that lubed, tempting, hole. He reaches down with one hand, pulling himself out of his pants. He wants to, but it would be a bad idea. Not yet, there's plenty of time in the future for that, it would be no good if he went and scared his friend off after carefully putting his plans into action. 

"please, fuck! P-please move it...I need to cum, I-I'm going to if you fucking mo- agh ahh, shit!" Henry screams, rocking back in time with the harsh thrusting of the vibrator William is doing. 

The moans that come from his partner are absolutely sinful, resembling that of a slut's. They only increase in volume when William purposely pushes in harder and in an upwards angle, searching for that spot. 

He finds it, he's certain as Henry's body begins to have spasms and his moans become caught in his throat. 

There's no warning, just long streams of cum spurting out so hard that some of it splatters on his own face and all over his remaining clothes. 

William quickly pulls out the vibrator and turns it off without tearing his gaze away from the erotic sight, not wanting to freak the man out by causing over stimulation. 

He doesn't even attempt stopping himself as he jerks off to the porngraphic scene, not taking long to finish since he'd been needing this ever since the car incident. 

They're both panting messes when they finish, William letting go of Henry's legs to place his head into his lap while he catches his breath. Henry looks exhausted and...happy. 

"that was amazing. Thank you, Will. I mean it, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you constantly looking out for me."

William grunts, feeling his own fatigue kicking in, eyes fluttering shut. He really hadn't expected this to be so easy, but he's not complaining, he knows now that he's got the other in the palm of his hand whenever it comes to sex. It's going to work to his advantage in the future, all the ways he can guilt trip him into them sleeping together or the shameful look that might be there when Henry comes back to him because he's the only one that can get him off. 

"hm, don't mention it, that's what friends are for."


	10. Honesty Rewards Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Use of toys and slight gore.

"I dare you to make out with Sandra." One of the guys snigger, spilling drink down his front as he gets into a comfortable position on the floor.

"do I have to?" Allan groans as he begins to stretch out his legs, shaking out the pins and needles that comes with sitting crossed-legged for too long.

"what are you complaining about about? She's the hottest chick in this room...no offence."

"ugh, just get it over with. I rather kiss a frog." Sandra groans, folding her arms over her chest in a way that suggests she isn't overly pleased.

William's eyes blur together as the guy next to him stands up whilst wobbling on his feet, feeling rather flushed in the face thanks to the booze himself.

He practically collapses to the floor in front of Sandra, hands greedily grabbing onto her cheeks to pull her in for a disgustingly sloppy kiss. His hands don't let go of their grip despite the young woman trying to pull her face out of reach, attempting to force his hands away.

When they finally pull apart, she pretends to gag and scrubs at the spit on her face. "for not wanting to kiss me you were pretty into it. Ugh, you're a pig, Allan. Don't you dare do that again."

"don't be such a party popper, bet I could rock your world later, baby. What do you say, fancy a quicky after?"

She pulls a face when he runs his fingers along her side, squirming away. "no, you freak!"

A few of the other guys in the circle laugh at this, some of them giving Allan a pat on the shoulder as he returns to his respective space.

William doesn't know what they're acting so pleased about, that man practically just groped the poor girl. None of the less, he tries to keep his expression mutual as someone leans into the middle to spin the bottle once more. He'll deal with the scumbag later, when he's a little sober and the party is over. When he's alone.

If he had known what he was getting himself into, he would of never of agreed to meet up with his old college friends for a couple of drinks. Then and again, he'd expected them to at least of grown up some what. Not at all did he expect them to still act like teenagers. He's starting to wish he had offered Henry to come along or maybe even Scott.

The bottle in the middle finally starts to slow down on the wild spin it had been in, looking like it's about to stop onto Allan again before it comes to an unexpectedly erupt stop onto none other than William.

The blonde girl that had spun the bottle, Janet, flashes a mischievous grin when he looks up at her. Waiting for the question he knows that she's going to ask.

"truth or dare, William?"

He would never go for truth for the simple fact he wouldn't ever want any of these imbeciles knowing about his personal life. Suppose he could lie, but then he would be defeating the purpose and possibly spread false/harmful information about himself. Better to play it safe. 

"dare."

At least with dare it's over with quickly and doesn't have anything to do with his personal life.

William huffs, feeling warm and whoosy as he waits for the dumb girl to think up a dare for him. He doesn't have the patience for this.

"come on guys...help me think of something! We need to think of something special for Willy, it's the first time the bottle has landed on him tonight."

He tenses at the rediculous nickname she's given him, about to protest before that motherfucker Allan interrupts. "Gretta, you got any interesting toys in your room?" 

William rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. Even if she did why would Gretta admit to owning anything so persona-

"for a matter of fact" She gets to her feet, walking with swagger over to a set of draws to pull something out "I do."

She holds it up for all of them to see, making William's cheeks feel even hotter than what they were before. They wouldn't ask him to do that, surely. There is such a thing as taking things too far, even for a group of idiots. 

Gretta drops the frilly underwear onto the floor, the dildo attached to it making a thunk against the carpet. "haha, William, I dare you to wear this underwear for 24...no 48 hours. By then we're planning another meet up so you can tell us how it went."

"no. No fucking way am I-" 

"ah ah ah, you aren't backing out." Gretta giggles, picking the underwear back up to throw onto his lap. "you know that means we get to pick an even worse dare for you or you have to pick two truths...you're not chicken, are you?" 

Chicken. Did this blonde bitch really call him chicken? Oh he'll show them and no way in hell will he ever let them ask any personal questions, nevermind two of them. 

...he supposes it couldn't be too bad. Its probably just like having a reverse shit or when you get constipated and it gets stuck. The body is meant to naturally adjust too after a while so it couldn't be that bad, it's only for 2 days and if its horrible he could always take it out and pretend that he wore it for the set amount of time. Which to be fair he will probably do, it's not like they're going to know that. 

"fine!" He huffs, placing his drink down and snatching the toy up into his fist. "fine, I'll do it."

"that a boy!" Josh laughs, doing mocking catcalls. 

"I can't believe you're actually going to do it!" Gretta squeals excitedly. "just go into the bathroom and look in the cupboard behind the mirror, you'll find the lube easily enough."

William stands to his feet with confidence considering he's pretty drunk, trying his best to ignore their laughter while he walks towards the bathroom with his head held high. He won't let fools get to him, after all, he's a proud business man who's come a lot further in life than they EVER will. But that doesn't mean he's a 'party pooper' either. 

He calmy shuts the bathroom door behind him, finally releasing a large breath that he hasn't realised he'd been holding in. Wasting no time, he begins to undo his belt, kicking his shoes off so that he can remove both his pants and boxers. 

The cupboard creaks as he does as he had been instructed to do, a brief second of delayed embarrassment flooding his insides when he reaches for the lube on the top shelf. 

He hurriedly squirts a thick coating onto the part of the toy that will be inside of him, fluidly slicking it up with his closed fist. William won't ever admit it to anyone, but it's a little bit arousing. It's not something he's ever done before and that's the part which excites him. Something new. 

If it hadn't been for the fact it's his first time having something inside of him, he would of gone ahead and of just shoved it in to get it over with so thoughts like this wouldn't be entering his mind. He's pretty sure it wouldn't of hurt as much otherwise because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he feels pretty numb because of it. But he's not insane, well, not completely, he's well educated on how sex works. With or without lube, with or without alcohol in his system, it's going to hurt a little during his first time. 

Not sure where else to look due to the fact of how rediculous he feels as he slides the frilly underwear up his thighs, his eyes settle onto the silvery-blue dark ones that are in the mirror in front of him, taking in how red his own cheeks are. 

He's just got to guide it inside and it's over...

Maybe he should try easing down onto it. 

With a deep breath that he doesn't realise he had took, he lowers himself down while also lining the tip into his hole, flinching when it breaches the rim. The thing starts to slowly enter him with each daring push he gives it, letting go a growl from the experience of a new kind of pain. 

This isn't how he imagined how his first time of having something up there would go. 

William huffs loudly as it brushes something sensitive inside of him, feeling brave enough now to slide the last remaining couple of inches in. 

He's so glad he's too drunk to feel the full stretch. 

With an embarrassing moan, the male realises that the sensation had made him semi-hard. Has he seriously got to have this thing inside of him for 48 hours? He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the drunk haze he's in from the beer and beginning of lust, shrugging back on his pants and shoes before stuffing his normal underwear into a pocket. 

Maybe it's time he heads home. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he's greeted by his old group of college friends who have gathered around the bathroom door, looking at him with expectancy. 

"what?" 

"did you put it in?" 

"of course I did." William snarls, getting to the point where he no longer has patience for this bullshit. "I don't back out of a dare, who do you think I am?" 

Gretta let's out a cheeky little laugh, waving something in front of her face. "I guess there's only one way to find out if he did!"

She presses a button on the remote she had been waving about. 

It's only when William begins to feel something begin to vibrate within his rear that he clicks on to what exactly she's holding. It sends sharp jolts of pleasure in his ass straight to his groin unexpectedly, almost crippling him. 

His face feels like it's on fire when he doubles over, a heated moan escaping his mouth like a flood gate opening. 

"oh my god, he did!" Allan laughs, trying to snatch the remote from Gretta, who holds it out if his reach. 

William is so close to breaking all of their stupid necks at this point, hands shooting forwards and achieving what Allan had failed to do. 

Gretta complains, calling him a spoil sport as he swiftly turns off the cursed object and stuffs it into his pocket along with his underwear. "that's it. I'm done here. I'm going home."

"aw, but the party isn't over yet. There's still one last game to play!" 

William frowns. He's not falling for that. They probably have something else up their sleeves. He should of expected no better from this childish group, they picked on him in college and they still seem it worthy to pick on him now despite being a fully grown man with his own chain of successful diners. He sure as hell hasn't missed brats like these, brats who spent their whole life acting like popular kids who're deemed better than everyone else and have the rights to pick on others. William watched them from high school move into college, growing older yet never fully maturing.

He should of known better when they said they would be in town again for a little old group gathering. 

...he should of known better. 

Uh oh. Definitely time to leave. There's that weird feeling stirring in the pit of his gut, a feeling of suppressed rage that won't let him calm down once it's out. 

"no. It's getting late and I have work tomorrow. Its been fun while it's latest, but it has to end some time."

"ugh, you're such a snob." Allan moans, moving his hand like a puppet and lowering his voice to take the piss out of William. "guys who am I? It's my bed time because I'm a goody two shoes. I don't know what the meaning of fun is unless it's to play with little kids that I probably touch up."

Oh that does it. First this guy has been acting like a drunken fool all night long, saying inappropriate things to all of the women and insulting them all. Then he tries to touch one of his nicer old peers, and even has the audacity to mock him and even accuse him of something unspeakable considering where he works. 

William's jaw locks from the anger, trying to fight the urge to scalp this guy alive in front of all his friends. This guy is dead, one way or the other. 

"I think...I think that's definitely my cue to leave. I won't stand here and be insulted by the likes of you, Allan. You should really learn to think before you speak, you never know who you might be upsetting."

He turns to leave, not wanting to hear anything that might come from the other's mouth. 

"oooh, I'm so scared, big man!" Allan laughs but he doesn't look. As far as William is concerned, this conversation is over. 

Opening the door, he whispers something under his breath that wouldn't of been heard by the others. "...you should be."

***

The time is a little over past midnight, the dark long settled in already to cast sinister shadows in the dim glows of the street lights.

There's a man, someone who could be mistaken as a teenager, fumbling down the road like he can barely stand. He's being extremely loud, singing along to some tune inside his head, loud enough to wake any neighbours...if there was any which cared. But why should there be? They're in a part of town where its not unusual for crime to take place. Those who live here simply just don't care because they're used to it, or they're apart of it. 

A prefect place for a crime to be committed. No questions would be asked. Especially a knife crime, it's not so unusual for a mugging to occur that can leave a person dead. 

Its why the dark shadow around the corner of the wall is being carful it's self. 

The drunk man stumbles, falling heavily against the wall to empty the contents of his stomach. 

An incredibly easy opportunity for the preditor that stalks its prey. 

It takes it's chances, running forwards and grabbing the vulnerable animal by its shoulders to press a sharp blade into his throat. 

"no, please don't hurt me...I don't have any money. I swear!" 

"it's not your money I'm after...you piece of filth!" The preditor hisses in the man's ear, pressing the blade deeper into his jugular. "I want your blood..."

"wait...is that you, Wi-!" 

The blade cuts deep into it's victim's neck, leaving him choking on his own blood as the preditor drops him to his knees. 

It takes a couple of minutes for it's victim to die, blood coating it's hand and painting the pavement beneath them, pooling around the soon-to-be corpse. 

The silhouette of the murderer shifts back, letting out a heavy sigh. "that's the most fun I've had all night...I sure taught you to mock me, didn't I? A shame, really, that you can't answer back. I sure would love to know what you'd have to say for yourself."

***

William groans, beginning to settle into bed for the night, which is a lot easier said than done while trying to find a position that won't keep moving the toy inside of him. Every time he moves or turns it accidentally pushes the thing in deeper, brushing that spot that he's come to notice drives him crazy. 

He genuinely doesn't think he's ever been so hard in his life. His fingers twitch, knowing what they want to do despite his body being exhausted and ready for sleep. He can't believe he drank so much on a work day. 

His eyes glance towards his bedside cabinet where he knows he put the remote. Maybe... 

No. Sleep. Deal with it in the morning if it's still an issue and if there's enough time. 

William groans as he shifts again, biting into the pillow and rubbing his legs together for some friction. 

Yeah, no. There's no way he's going to fall asleep if he's got an erection from hell disturbing him. He might as well just beat one off and hopefully it will keep it at bay for a little while. 

If it weren't for his stubborn pride to prove that he can do any task that he's given (honestly it's a curse), then he would of taken the damn thing out already. 

Deciding that he's too tired to be bothered with actually going through the effort of touching himself, he reaches for the remote and puts it onto the halfway point of full vibration. 

His moans quickly flood the room, already close enough to his limit as the vibrations hit straight onto his prostate. There's barely enough time for him to register that he's coming onto his sheets already, having enough sense to free his cock from the underwear so that it doesn't soak the silk. 

He pants heavily, trying desperately to turn off the remote so that he doesn't over stimulate his sensitive organs. By which point its too late, the vibrations causing another wave of cum to splash onto the sheets. 

William practically screams, pulling the button onto the off setting at last as shakes wrack his body. Holy shit, he'd never come that quickly or twice in a row for that matter... 

He settles into bed, exhaustion consuming him. Its going to be a long 48 hours.

***

Like he had predicted, William wakes up stiffer than a plank of wood much to his disappointment. 

Looking at his clock, he rubs his eyes in frustration. "for fucks sake, I don't have time for this." It's going to have to wait, he's already slept in longer than he should of. His head is killing him. 

A faint ringing through out the house causes him to stop in the mist of rubbing eyes, sitting up in alarm for a few seconds until he realises that it's the door bell. 

What...?

Fuck. Oh shit he'd forgotten all about asking Henry if he could pick him up in the morning. He had known the night before that he was probably going to be hungover in the morning and had insisted on picking William up to take him to work. Probably to make sure he even went, because he's not going to deny it he was thinking about calling in sick. 

The door bell rings again, followed by insistent knocking and Henry's voice being muffled through the wood from downstairs. "William, are you awake yet? We're going to be late!" 

He curses under his breath, throwing off the blankets and hurriedly reaching for the fresh pair of clothes placed on top of his desk. Quite frankly he would die for another shower even though he had one last night, but he's not sure how long Henry will be patient enough to wait for him. 

With another sigh, he stops in his tracks as he reaches for his work pants and contemplates on just taking the stupid underwear off. It's uncomfortable as hell, well, it feels good but it means having to constantly tuck away an erection for the entire day. 

"Will, I swear to god you better not be long!" 

There's that idea out of the window, which to be fair wouldn't of stuck. He doesn't back out of a dare, especially not one made by dumb adult-babies. Looks like there's not enough time to take it out now anyway, he thinks, shrugging on his pants and slipping on his socks along with his shoes. 

Rushing to the sink in the tiny suite, he brushes his teeth and hair vigorously before rushing back into his room. He hesitates when he sees the remote for the toy in his arse, deciding to pick it up to find somewhere safe for it before he leaves for work. 

He practically takes the stairs two at a time, throwing the remote onto the coffee table for the time being while launching himself at the front door. 

Henry is stood at it, not looking overly impressed by William's dishevelled form. "took you long enough. Are you ready?" 

William huffs, ruffling his hand through his hair while stepping to the side to welcome Henry into his home. As soon as the door closes, the slightly smaller of the two raises his head up to place a quick kiss to the brunette's lips. 

He wants to let the kiss linger longer than it does, but William knows they're on borrowed time as it is and he still needs to pack his bag. 

"give me two mins."

Thankfully his bag is still on the kitchen counter where he had left it, most of the stuff needed still sprawled out on the counter since he hadn't bothered putting stuff away. Perfect, quickly stuff the bag and then they can be on their way-

"mmf!" William's hands latch onto the side of the counter, waves of pleasure vibrating within his arse and travelling up his spine, the pace steadily increasing. 

He bites his lip and stifles anymore embarrassing noises that could come out. What the hell, did the damn toy break?

The vibrations stop suddenly, then return with a vengeance as Henry enters the kitchen with a puzzled expression...that cursed remote in his hands.

"hey, Will, I found this sat on your coffee table. What's it for? I've never seen anything like this...I thought we swore that we would always share our inventions together."

William has to hold back a scream, the vibrations making him semi-erect again as they decrease and increase thanks to Henry fiddling around with the buttons. 

"ah- i-it's just a stupid remote that doesn't even work, nothing important."

"hm, looks like it's still in pretty good condition. I can take it to work and fix it up for you, we could use it to control one of the animatronics." Henry states matter of factly, leaving William mentally sighing in relief when he flicks off the button. 

The relief is short lived though when Henry slides the remote into his pocket, making it clear that he's actually going to take a look at the small device. 

"it's really nothing important, I was going to scrap it and make something better out of the mat-" 

"nonsense, nonsense...there's nothing wrong with the remote, probably just needs a couple of wires switched and a new battery pack. I'm sure I've got one in my draw at work, I'll fix it when I get time today." With that, Henry turns to leave, briefly glancing at William like he's making sure he's definitely following and hasn't snuck away. 

Reluctantly and hesitantly, he does. He'd kill to be able to go back to bed right now, maybe take the stupid dildo out and pretend that his partner hasn't just picked up probably one of the most dangerous tools for William's sanity. 

He needs to get that remote back before Henry's lunch break. 

***

It finally happens...but what he hadn't been expecting was to be in the midst of talking to a damn entitled parent when it does. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't do free pizza for kids during the weekend. If you like you can come back during a week day or we could give you 10% discount on a meal deal-" 

"I have never heard such disrespect! I want my kid's free pizza just as this place advertised, including the toy." 

William grits his teeth, forcing a false smile to the bitch in front of him. "yes, but as I explained to you ma'am-" 

"where is your manager? I want to speak to the manager!" 

"miss, I'm one of the owners of-" 

"then I want to speak to another one!" 

Just as he's about to lose his temper, as he's about to demand that this bratty woman get out of his diner...it happens. It had been that unexpected that he let's out a startled shriek and jolts forward, scaring the customer in the process. 

She yelps and takes a couple of steps back. "well I never! You brute of a man, oh I'll be making sure that everyone knows how rude the staff here are, mark my words. Tom...Tomas! Come on, we're leaving!" 

A kid runs up to the woman, taking a hold of her hand as she practically drags him out of the diner with her head raised into the air. William doesn't care, in fact he couldn't give two shits, all he's concerned with right now is getting out of the middle of the crowd and getting somewhere private before he cums. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He ignores the couple of strangers who had turned their heads to look at the commotion that the self-entitled customer had caused, almost hunched over as he darts to one of the doors that takes him in the staff-only areas. 

His stomach is churning in all the best possible ways, hell, he feels like he's about to blow his load. But this is the worst place for that to happen and he's embarrassed, William can tell that his cheeks have turned ruby-red because of how hot his face feels, fighting back the moans. 

With a gasp, he stops his rushed walking to lean on the corridor's wall, at least a little grateful that there's no one here to witness what he's about to do. 

Fingers hastily unbuckle his pants, determined not to let himself soil his underwear, almost crying out when the buttons become too fiddly for his shaking hands. All he can do as his body shudders violently is cup at his throbbing cock and rub it to help out the orgasm that's left him hunched against the wall. 

He sobs, he actually sobs, wishing the vibrations would stop while he attempts to rearrange the buckles of his pants and hide the wet patch that's formed on his groin. 

He leans on the wall for a solid ten minutes before the toy eventually haults to a stop, leaving him a sweaty and panting mess. 3 times. He'd cum 3 times, yet he's still aching for another release...he's going to bloody kill Henry for this. Why can't he leave things alone when he asks him too? 

William glances down at the patch, deciding that it's too noticable for him to go back out into public like this. He shrugs off his waistcoat, tying it around his midriff to hide the stain. At least its hot enough in this stupid building to say he's just warm. 

The stickiness in his pants makes him want to squirm, knowing for a fact that there's probably going to be chaffing by the time his shift finishes. God, as embarrassing as it is, maybe he should just come clean to Henry about the dare and ask for the remote back or think of an excuse. 

Yes. Yes, that's what he will do. He'll say its actually for something he's working on, show Henry one of his works that he's being doing and say it's for that. 

Straightening himself up, William does his best to pretend that he's fine and slowly heads towards their shared office. A plan firmly set in place to get what he wants. 

He pushes the door open, seeing exactly what he'd knowing he would before he had arrived. Henry sat at his desk with his glasses on, studying the final parts of the remote with concentration as he puts them back into place with small clicks. 

His partner doesn't even glance up as he strolls in with his arms crossed over his chest, speaking to him whilst continuing to put the remote back together. "it seems like there wasn't anything wrong with it, Will...why did you lie to me?" 

"...because it was for one of my inventions that I wasn't ready to show you yet."

"bullshit."

"excuse me?" quite frankly William is taken aback by Henry's foul mouth, and even more so by the fact that he doesn't believe him. Henry always believes him. 

Sweat begins to form on his head and back at the conclusion that Henry may not be as easily led and gullible as he had originally thought. 

"this isn't one of your inventions. Might as well drop the act." Henry says, looking up at William while taking off his glasses and dropping the fixed remote onto the desk. "it's branded on the inside as being from a company called 'buz buzy bee'...I took it upon myself to research them. Its a sex toy."

William remains silent, a fury bubbling within his gut that he had been caught for his lies, even if it isn't as serious as some of the others. He can't afford for Henry to realise he's a natural liar. 

"you know, there's no need to be embarrassed." Henry speaks slowly, standing to his feet and walking around the desk to be face to face with Will. "if you're into that kind of thing, then that's fine. You know you can tell me anything, if I'd known we could of tried this out together sooner."

Wait, Henry isn't mad that he lied? Doesn't think that he's a complete liar? His shoulders sag with relief, forcing down a grin that's fighting itself onto his face and replacing it with a shy smile. 

"actually, I'm not really into it, per say..." So he begins to explain the events that took place last night and all about the dare.

This time it's Henry's turn to grin as he reaches for the remote, half-lidded eyes warning William that maybe his partner isn't letting on to how much he's enjoying this small bit of knowledge that he's gained. "you're such a naughty boy, Will..."

He watches, feeling the slight vibrations start as Henry slowly slides the dial on the remote up with his thumb. "does it feel nice, babe?" 

The vibrations increase gradually to the point he allows himself to let out shallow pants and moans, knowing that he's being teased when Henry puts the remote down with the setting being on high enough to feel the pleasure, but not enough to make him cum. 

"Will you let me see, be a good boy?" 

Fuck, fuck yes! He drops the waistcoat, hearing the slight titter of disapproval when Henry sees the stain, then shimmies his way out of his pants and kicks off his shoes, until he's left in the frilly underwear and purple shirt. 

"you're so wet...reckon you're stretched out enough to take my cock?" Henry chuckles, walking closer to William to place his hands on either side of his hips. 

"but the dare-" 

"shh..." His partner whispers across his lips, softly grazing them together. "I won't tell if you don't."

At this, he doesn't stop Henry as he slowly slides the underwear down, gasping at the foreign feeling of the dildo slipping out. 

This is going to be their first time having sex together. Their...affair...had been pretty Asexual up until this point, mostly filled with kisses and cuddles while they confessed how much they really adore each other. 

William certainly won't complain, he's been wanting this for longer than he's sure Henry has. 

Their lips lock and the brunette can feel that Henry is fumbling around with his own pants, to which William pulls away and leans back onto the desk, grabbing onto the other and dragging him in between his parted legs. 

They stop for a brief moment, worrying William that he had made a mistake by moving when he sees that Henry is staring down at him with an expression that might be shock. 

There he is, sprawled out on top of the work desk with everything on it pushed to the side. His shirt is half off with nothing covering his lower half, hard and dripping dick resting flat against his shirt with his legs spread so that his work colleague can be close to his stretched out hole. 

In Henry's eyes, he's stunning. He couldn't resist stopping to admire the sheer messy beauty in front of him, knowing that for the time being, he's all his. 

"is something wrong, why are you staring at me like that?" William huffs, feeling the embarrassment coming back. 

"nothing...nothing, just, have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" 

"oh my god" William shakes his head, having the urge to hide his face but ignores it "just fuck me already."

So he does. Lining up with William's loosened entrance, he pushes himself inside with ease considering it being their first time, giving him a couple of minutes to adjust before setting a brutal pace that has the desk and the brunette rocking in time to Henry's thrusts. 

William smirks into his lover's shoulder. Maybe he won against those imbeciles after all.


End file.
